Let Me Go
by Music Dragon425
Summary: Wendy always loved Fairy Tail, but what if she has to let them go. The war between the monsters in the woods have started, and they are only weakened by young magic. Join Wendy, Romeo and Cheila on their new adventure to save all of Fiore. Will they succeeded? Or will Wendy have to face her biggest fears by letting the one she loves the most, go. RoWen and OC'S sorry for the sum!
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Go

 **Hello everyone! My name is Music Dragon425, I am very excited to write this story, and I hope you enjoy! Please remember to review and thank you so much for just reading!**

 **Lucy: Music Dragon is working hard on this story, so please remember to review! Do your best!**

 **Music Dragon: Aww thx Lucy! Would you like to do the honors?**

 **Lucy: Really? Of course!**

 **Natsu: Hey what if I want to do it?**

 **Lucy: Music Dragon said that I could do it!**

 **Natsu: Wait your a Dragon slayer too?!**

 **Music Dragon: *face palms* Why don't you both do it?**

 **Lucy and Natsu: Music Dragon does not own Fairy tail or the Charters**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Music Dragon: *smiles evilly* My plan is working!**

 **Please review and enjoy ^_^**

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

"Morning everyone"! I said with a big smile on my face, I always loved coming to Fairy Tail in the morning, even if it is rowdy. "Morning Wendy" a few people replied. I walked up to the bar and greeted Mira, "Good morning Mira, the usually please". "Coming right up" she said with her usual, perfect smile. About a minute later she placed a small tray with a steamy bowl of rice, miso soup, a warm glass of tea, and my favorite blue chopsticks. I took a deep breath in admiring the sweet smell, then snapping back into reality I looked up at Mira and said " Thank you for the food"! and bowed. "Oh your welcome Wendy, anything for you"! Mira said as she smiled to me and turned to the next person to take their order.

I looked around to find Charla, but she was nowhere to be found, she was most likely at home tidying up the house. As I looked around for a place to sit, there were sadly no empty seats. 'Maybe I can go to the library and read while I eat', I thought to myself. With that I took my tray and walked over to the library. I went to look for the usual table in there, but I found Levy and a pile of books surrounding the table and floor. "Good morning Levy" I greeted "Mind if I sit here, i-i-if that's ok" that darn stutter I quickly thought. "Oh good morning Wendy, and please take a seat"! she replied as she carried some books off the table. I placed my meal on the table and slowly began to eat, savoring my food.

Levy,who was obviously too buried into her book to be interrupted. I decided it was probably better not to distract her, so I ate in silence. My mind started to wonder, and to my amazement, I found my favorite book lying on the ground next to Levy's orange flats. "Oh my goodness" I quietly cried, unable to hold it in.

"What's that matter"? Levy questioned. "Sorry it's just that, that's my favorite book, the one by your feet. I haven't read that book in forever"! I replied calmly."Oh here" she said as she reached down to grab the book. "Romeo and Juliet" she said to her self, while eyeing me mischievously ( see what I did there ^_^) "Could this be your favorite book because you like the boy in real life"? she questioned evilly.

"No"! I quickly said, feeling heat rising to my cheeks "I just like the story that's all" crossing my arms and puffing my cheeks. "Don't worry I'm just teasing you" Levy said while giggling. I sat down again and took the book from her, and opened the book. This is my favorite book ever! I don't know why though, I like everything about it so I guess that's a good enough reason.

I felt like I was starting to look exactly like Levy, because I was getting buried into this book too. I have no idea how much time went by, but I was really getting into the story, I didn't even hear Natsu creep up behind me.

He tapped my shoulder while saying my name. The touch startled me and I banged my knees against the table. "Ow"! I exclaimed while grabbing my knees to sooth them. I can't believe I didn't hear him.

"Sorry Wendy"! He said while he flashed his toothy grin, and rubbed the back of his head. "No, it's ok Natsu, what so you need" I said also flashing him a quick smile. "Well I was wondering if you and the others wanted to go on a quick job. Lucy needs rent money and I need some food money" he grinned. "Of course"! I said already excited, it's always fun with Team Natsu. "What time do we leave? I questioned. "At 8:30, at the train station don't be late"! he said as he walked away allowing me to get ready.

Perfect! I have one hour to get packed and ready, I turned to Levy "Do you mind if I borrow this book"?

"Sure Wendy. Just remember to bring it back k, have fun on your job"!

"Thank you Levy, bye"! I took the book in one hand and the tray in the other, walked over to the bar and dropped off the tray. "Bye Mira, I'll see you tomorrow"! I waved goodbye.

" Bye Wendy, stay safe" she said back.

I fast walked to my apartment, at Fairy hills to get ready. 'I wonder what this mission is going to be like' I said to my self as I arrived at Fairy hills. Taking out my keys to the apartment, but Charla opened the door. "Wendy, what are you doing home so early"? she questioned. "I'm going on a mission with Team Natsu and I need to meet them at the train station in an hour"I replied.

Charla sighed and let me in "Just be careful".

"Always" and said and flashed her a grin. Quickly I went to my room and gathered my supplies, and took a quick shower. Then I grabbed my small back pack and put a change of clothes, a small med kit, a blanket, and my Romeo and Juliet book inside. Before I put the book into the bag, I took a moment and thought 'what if I can be Juliet'. Then an image of Romeo flashed in my mind, but I shook it off as I felt heat rise to my cheeks again. I placed the book in my bag and headed towards the train station, where the real adventure was about to begin.

 **Music Dragon: What a cute quick chapter to finish off the night, I might write another one today or tomorrow, school starts tomorrow but I'm super pumped for the new year! Thank you for reading, I promise the RoWen fluff is going to come, I ship them so hard, Happy New year!**

 **Fairy Tail: Happy New Year!**

 **Wendy: See you next time**

 **Romeo: On Let Me Go**

 **Lucy: Natsu you better not mess up this job I need to pay my rent**

 **Team Natsu and Music Dragon:* face palms**

 **Music Dragon: Thanks again!**

 **Happy: And don't forget to review**

 **Fairy Tail: Aye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone again, I had a great idea and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Shout out to dragonhuntingslayer and Erin for reviewing I am very greatful, and to everyone for reading and rewiewing.

 **Music Dragon: I love you so much guys! * cries tears of joy**

 **Wendy: Don't cry, smile it was good!**

 **Music Dragon: Tears of joy Wendy**

 **Wendy:* hands me a tissue and smiles**

 **Music Dragon: Thx Wendy your so kawaii**

 **Wendy: Thank you *blushes**

 **Music Dragon: Do you want to do it this time?**

 **Wendy: Sure! but not by myself**

 **Music Dragon: *evil smile Romeo can you do the intro with Wendy**

 **Romeo: Sure!**

 **Wendy: *Blush**

 **Romeo and Wendy: Music Dragon does not own Fairy Tail or its charters**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Wendy P.O.V. ( At the train station )**

When I arrived at the train station I was greeted by Team Natsu "Hi Wendy"! Natsu greeted.

"Hi guys were's Lucy"? I said looking around for her. "You know Lucy, she always takes forever" Gray said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

I covered my eyes and blushed, "Um Gray, your clothes".

"Crap"! he exclaimed as he buttoned up his shirt again.

"Ice freak, not in front of Wendy" Natsu scolded, like the over protective brother he is.

"I can't help it flame brain, you want to go"!

"Oh it's on"! they yelled as the battle started.

"Um I think you should stop before Erza gets here" but they didn't listen to me. They were fighting for a good ten minutes before Erza came to save the day by banging their heads together. "Baka's not while we are at the train station" Erza scolded. "Aye sir" they said in defeat.

"Everyone, sorry I'm late" Lucy exclaimed. I turned around and smiled "No problem Lucy, we still have five minutes to get on the train". "Come on guys, lets go get our tickets"Erza said while pulling the boys by the collar. I feel bad for them.

While Erza went to go buy the tickets Lucy, Gray, Natsu and I got settled in the train seating area.

"Wendy could you cast that spell on me I think I'm going to be sick" Natsu said I think he was holding back a barf. "we are not even moving flame brain" Gray exclaimed. "I'm sorry Natsu, I can't your body built an immunity to the troma". ( is that what the spell is called? ) I felt so bad and I started to sniffle.

"Natsu you baka you made Wendy cry" Lucy exclaimed. "No, I'm fine" I said putting on a smile. Erza walked into the room, and sat beside Natsu and punched him right in the gut, to make him fall asleep. *Sweat drop, That always freaks me out and I feel really bad, so this time I walked over and healed him quickly, but not enough for him to wake. Gray snorted and looked out the window, Lucy summoned Plue and she also looked out the window.

"So Erza" I started trying to make a conversation "What do we have to do this mission"?

"Well, we have to capture a few bandits in the woods and they said to be careful because they are very sly" she said while handing me the flier to look at. I took it and it had 200,000 J as payment, it looked reasonable, maybe I could get that new dress that I've been eyeing. I returned the flier and took the book from my bag, and opened it where I left off, and before I got buried once again I though, 'I wonder what's Romeo doing'.

 **Romeo P.O.V.**

I sighed, as I drank my apple juice. No one is at the guild today especial Team Natsu and Wendy, there was nothing to do. My Dad won't let me go on jobs by myself and Wendy is gone, I kind of wish she was here, she's my best friend and is the only other kid my age. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, but I ignored it, it's not like I like her. I sighed again and went back to drinking my juice and drawing doodles in my notebook.

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

We arrived at the woods after a three hour train ride, and I'm almost finished my book. Lucy and Natsu where chatting away, maybe arguing I don't really know but Happy was there teasing them. Gray just looked up board as ever, his eyes were closed and his arms wrapped behind his neck. Erza was on guard looking at her surroundings, she looked uneasy, but then I heard it to. "Run"! I yelled. Gray's eyes snapped open and Lucy and Natsu made a run for it. Erza simply changed into her armor ready to fight. The Bandits jumped from the trees.

"Well, you have good ears so what" one said and I suspected him to be the leader. He had a hood over his head concealing his sent and face.

"Ya we could take them down boss" the other said beside him.

"Really? I'm all fired up then" Natsu said while lighting his fists on fire.

There were exactly twelve men with hood over their faces, surrounding us.

There was a moment of silence. Then Natsu made the first move, "Fire dragon iron fist" he yelled knocking down three men. I turned to the man behind me, "Sky dragon roar"! I knocked down two people and I went to help the others. Lucy summoned Scorpion and Taurus as they did their attack, Erza was simply charging at them at full force, and Gray was freezing the enemies.

"I got your back Natsu"! I exclaimed rushing behind him as he tried to attack the leader.

Together we attacked,

"Fire dragon roar"!

"Sky dragon roar"!

The leader blocked our attack and ran away. "I'll take care of him, you guys keep them busy" Erza ordered.

Natsu and I continued fighting the bandits for about five more minutes, there were only seven left anyway. We all sat down tired from the fighting, I was painting from using all that magic. Erza came back with the leader passed out, while Erza was dragging him across the ground by his collar.

"Good job everyone" Erza praised "Let's go home". "Agreed" we all said, we just had to bring the leader to the city hall and we could go home.

"Yes'! Lucy exclaimed "I can pay my rent now"!

"And I have food money"! Natsu added.

I giggled to their comments and continued walking, it was starting to get dark and I started to get tired. Though the city hall was only a twenty minute walk away.

Once we got there we collected our cash and headed home, Gray said that there was a short cut to go though the woods, so we just followed him. We walked in silence, knowing that everyone was tired.

After a few minutes of walking I noticed Natsu was sniffing the air. "What are you doing Natsu" Lucy questioned, but Natsu ignored her. 'Wendy can you smell that" Natsu asked. I sniffed the air, I could smell something unpleasant, "We should get out of here" and with that the ground started shaking and we all froze.

I could here stomping, "Nobody move" Erza said, we all nodded. Right after she said that the stomping stopped I felt something breathing over me. I was too scared to look behind me, everyone was staring at me, "Wendy, don't move" Lucy said. But I turned around anyways, and I stood face to face with a tall, wolf-like animal, with razor sharp claws and blood red eyes.

The monster looked up to the sky, and let out a battle cry. I found my chance, "Sky dragon wing attack"! I yelled as I ran away. It didn't let me get far, the animal raised its arm and slashed my leg. I let out a scream as I was forced to the ground. I felt a hot burning feeling in my left leg, I looked down and saw three large gashes. Lucy came to help me, while Natsu, Gray and Erza went to fight the monster.

I couldn't focus, everything was blurry, I felt like there was fire on my leg, I couldn't hear, I was panicking. I couldn't help but scream, I felt helpless and useless. Then I hit back into reality, Natsu and Gray were down with large wounds, Lucy and Erza were still fighting though, and I still need to. I hoisted myself up using the tree for support. It hurt a lot, but I needed to help. Lucy and Erza were now down, and now it was just me and the monster. I have no idea how long I was out but we are back were we started.

I looked at the monster straight in the eye, and intimidatingly smiled "Come and get me". The creature roared and swiped at my stomach, I let out a scream, I knew that I had only one option left.

Steadying myself, the sickening smell of blood every where, I calmed myself. Breath in, breath out. I locked us in a wind barrier, summoned all the magic I had left. "Sky drill"! I screamed as my final move.

The monster fell to the ground unconscious, then so did I. Some time passed when I heard my name "Wendy, Wendy"! I blinked once, twice, then looked up. "Romeo"! I said quietly, though surprised "What are you doing here"?

"I'll talk later, but we need to get you to the hospital" he said as he slowly scooped me up into his arms, and I felt safe. Then I let my self slip away, while listening to the beating of his heart.

 **It's late now but totally worth it, thank you for reading! RoWen fluff ^_^**

 **Music Dragon: That was fun, but I'm tired**

 **Wendy: I'm so scared I thought I was going to die!**

 **Romeo: But I protected you**

 **Wendy: *blush Thank you**

 **Music dragon: *evil smile**

 **Gajeel: Natsu! Gray! your dead!**

 **Natsu and Gray: Why?!**

 **Gajeel: Wendy came home with a freaking gash in her stomach!**

 **Natsu and Gray: Oh...**

 **Wendy: Its ok I still love ya guys**

 **Fairy tail: AWW!**

 **Wendy:* rolls her eyes Any way please remember to review**

 **Romeo: And follow**

 **Wendy: See you next time**

 **Romeo: On Let Me Go**

 **Music Dragon: Thx for reading**

 **Happy: Aye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and following! In return I decided that I would update my story today instead of Friday. Please continue to comment and read I promise RoWen will soon blossom. I would really appreciate it if you guys could comment and tell me how I can make this story better! Without further adieu, here's Chapter 3 hope you enjoy. BTW shout out to FairyTailYes for reviewing thank you! And should I name the chapters and should I post only on a certain date, let me know in the comments!

 **Music Dragon: Let's do this *cracks fingers**

 **Lucy: Do your best!**

 **Wendy: Ya and this time could you make there be no monsters please?**

 **Music Dragon: Sorry Wendy, no promises**

 **Wendy: *Hides in a corner**

 **Gajeel: Hey would you put me in a chapter or two?!**

 **Music Dragon: Hey why don't you try writing a story, it's harder than it looks!**

 **Gajeel: Oh ya, Shrimp help me write a story!**

 **Levy: It's Levy!**

 **Gajeel: Whatever!**

 **Music Dragon: You guys are so cute!**

 **Levy and Gajeel: No we are not!**

 **Music Dragon: Could you guys just do the intro?**

 **Levy and Gajeel: Music Dragon does not own Fairy Tail or its charters**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Romeo P.O.V. ( Before the attack )**

I can't believe my dad made me take a three hour train ride to Clover Town ( where team Natsu is ) just to get a few groceries, maybe he's out drinking though. Oh well, at least he gave me extra cash for the magic shop there. I looked out my window and after awhile I drifted off into a dreamless dream.

 **Three hours later**

Finally! That train ride took forever! I stretched out my tired and sore muscles and heard a few cracks here and there. I looked around, this place is beautiful, lots of forest and a nice scenery. I took out my note book,

1\. Go to Hanna's Market

Oh ya. I closed my book and put it in my back pocket, and looked to find a map. Right beside the map stand stood, Hanna's Market. Very convenient, I thought as I walked inside. I was welcomed a large verity of fruits and vegetables, also meats and other assorted goods. I wish there was a stores like this in Magnolia, then I wouldn't have to ride three hours to get here.

I walked around the store and found every thing needed, lemons, chicken, apples, and milk, while sneaking in a few ramen noodles and candy. Then went to the counter to pay, I looked up and saw that it was almost six, and need to get home soon.

"Hello, did you find all you needed"? the cashier girl asked.

"Yes, thank you" I replied politely.

I gathered all my things and headed towards the train station. The sun started to set, and it stopped me in my tracks. It was one of the most amazing things that I have ever seen! The sun's light glistened across the water and mad it sparkle like stars, and the sky was lit a pastel pink mixed with different hues of blue and purple, slowly turning into the night sky. Then I suddenly thought of Wendy,and now that I think of it, she was far more prettier that even this, maybe I do like her. Once again I felt a blush, but I just smiled knowing it was true.

I happily sighed and continued walking to the train station, when something caught my peripherals. It was Happy!

"Happy"! I called.

"Romeo thank goodness I found you, we need help! A terrible monster attacked us, the others are really hurt, they are over there in the woods"!

I suddenly thought of Wendy again, but thinking of her hurt made my chest ache. "Happy go get help I'll get the others, Go"!

"Okay be careful, its really strong" and with that Happy flew max speed to Fairy Tail.

I dropped my groceries and started sprinting to the forest where Happy pointed to. The sun was gone and the only thing that lit may way was the dim light of the stars and moon. I ran as fast as I could hoping to be able to hear Natsu, Gray or _Wendy.._

Covering my face, to protect it from the random twigs in my way, then suddenly I heard her, I heard Wendy. "Sky drill"! The move she did to Chelia, when they were battling at the Grand Magic Games. I then saw a burst of light and a gust of wind that pushed me against a tree.

"Ow" I grunted in pain from hitting my head, but then immediately got up and ran to where I saw the light. Pushing through some trees and bushes I finally got to them, everyone was sprawled out on the dirt ground, with multiple wounds. Then, I saw a monster that looked like a wolf, dead on the ground. My eyes shifted and saw Wendy lying on the ground, I too would have thought she was dead if I didn't see the light rising of her chest.

I ran to her "Wendy, Wendy"! I cried, while lightly shaking her, for I was afraid that if I touched her she would break. Praying I would see her eyes open, I saw her flinch and I was so happy to see her bright, beautiful brown eyes.

"Romeo, what are you doing here" she asked sounding surprised.

I saw a huge gash on her stomach and leg, and panicked, the sight sickened me."I'll talk later, we need to get you to the hospital"! As gently as possible, I scooped her up into my arms, and she laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. Happy came back painting with Master and Dronbolt, that's probably why he got here so fast.

"I'll take them to Magnolia hospital" said Dronbolt

I simply nodded and handed him Wendy, lightly.

He was gone and then came for the others.

"Thank you for the help Romeo, lets go home" Master said quietly.

I nodded again and Dronbolt took us home.

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

Everything hurt and I had a pounding head ache, and I felt some thing warm by my hip and something wrapped around my hand. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and I was in the infirmary, and to my left was Romeo, sleeping like an angle while holding my hand. Wait, Romeo! I blushed remembering what happened. I tried to move my hand without waking him, but his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Wendy"! he exclaimed and jumped to hug me.

I was speechless, even if it hurt I didn't care, I hugged him back. We stayed like this for a moment, that I wished lasted forever.

"I was so worried about you" he whispered into my neck.

I giggled, and tried to sit up, but then regretted it from feeling a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Whoa easy there, don't want to get hurt again, right" Romeo said and winked as he helped me lie down again.

"Thank you, for saving me back there" I said bashfully, not able to look at him.

"No problem" he blushed and smiled.

"Um, how long have I been out"? I asked

"Only a day, considering your injures and loss of magic, but you should be good now" he answered smiling.

"I'll go tell Mira that you're awake" getting up and leaving.

I nodded but then I was alone, again.

After a few minutes Mira came in with a tall glass of water, which I graciously accepted, and let the cool water go down my parched throat.

"The counsel is here, they wanted to ask you a few questions about the monster you were fighting, sadly there are more of them out there" Mira said sadly "They have been terrorizing villages and towns "

"Oh no" I gasped, it was hard enough to beat one, surprisingly Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza combined couldn't take it down. "How are they"?! I questioned remembering their wounds.

"They were fine, just a couple of bandages and good as new" Mira smiled.

"I will go heal them" I said trying to help. I tried to get out of bed, and my body forced me down again.

"No you don't, you stay and heal your self and get better, the counsel will just ask a few questions. They will be up soon." Mira said while tucking me into bed.

I lay back down in bed, as I awaited the counsel. Dronbolt, Lathar, and a few other guards walked in a few moments later, Lathar was holding a note pad and pen ready to ask questions. I silently gulped, a little scared.

"Hello Wendy, we just wanted to ask a few questions about the monster you encountered. We have already talked to your other comrades, and they said that you were the one to take down the monster"? And that they couldn't lay an attack on it. Dronbolt questioned.

"Yes, but not with out their help, and I was passed out in the beginning, because it go my leg" . I answered trying not to take all the praise.

"I see, well from the information we have it seems clear" Lathar responded.

"What's seems clear"? I asked.

"These monsters are weakened to early magic, also known as magic that children hold" Dronbolt answered

I light bulb went off in my head, "So your saying that I only defeated that monster because I'm a kid"!?

"Not exactly, we need more information, but if this continues we might have to send children to fight off the monsters that have inhabited the woods all across Fiore" Lathar said while writing things down.

I froze that means that if we have to fight me, Askua, and Romeo will be sent out to the woods.

"Thank you for your time Wendy, we will see you soon" and before I could respond, they shut the door.

If we do go in I have to find a way to survive, and find a way to protect _Romeo_.

What will happen next... I don't know ^_^ you will just have to wait and see! Thank you so much for reading, please continue to read and comment and I may see you next week or sooner! Thx!

 **Music Dragon: Thanks for reading!**

 **Wendy: Now I have to go to the woods and fight more of those monsters?!**

 **Music Dragon: Don't worry Wendy, you'll be fine. Besides, you have Romeo to protect you *wink**

 **Wendy: Stop! * blush**

 **Romeo: What about me?**

 **Music Dragon and Wendy: Nothing!**

 **Romeo: Any way..**

 **Gajeel: I'm still not in the story!**

 **Music Dragon: Oh ya! And have you finished your story?**

 **Gajeel: *mumbles and walks away**

 **Wendy: *sigh Please remember to comment**

 **Romeo: And follow**

 **Wendy: See you next time!**

 **Romeo: On Let Me Go**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Music Dragon: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! First of all I would like to thank all the reader who have read this book. Honestly guys I wish I could hug every single person who have read this story, you guys truly inspire me to keep writing. And lucky for you I only had a little bit of homework today, so I had some free time, so let's jump into our story! Oh! and shout out to Ameila Dragneel15 for reviewing I truly appreciate it.

 **Wendy: Wow Music Dragon, you have already made four chapters. Are still on top of your homework?**

 **Music Dragon: Haha! Wendy you sound like my Mom, and yes all my homework is done**

 **Wendy: Okay then, do your best!**

 **Music Dragon: Thx Wendy**

 **Romeo: Wendy! What are you doing out of bed! You should be resting!**

 **Wendy: Oh Romeo, I'm fine. Cheila came and healed me, I only have a few scars**

 **Romeo:*mumbles Okay, as long as your fine**

 **Wendy: *giggles**

 **Cheila: You guys are like a couple already!**

 **Romeo and Wendy: No we are not!**

 **Music Dragon: *high fives Cheila, Do you guys want to do the intro now?**

 **Cheila, Wendy and Romeo: Music Dragon does not own Fairy Tail or its charters**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Wendy P.O.V**

I was not able to stop thinking about what the counsel said about us kids, having to go to the forest to fight those monsters. And having to satay in bed, did not help the situation. Romeo visited me every day so far, I have been in the hospital now for about five days. Every day Romeo would come and give me updates on the counsel, and then we would just, hang out.

I had just received news, that it has been confirmed that all children,from all guilds, ages nine to sixteen, must go out to the woods and protect Fiore. I was relieved that Askua didn't have to go, but still, Romeo has to and Cheila as well. Three day from today, we will go through intense training to both protect our selves from the monsters and attack. Mira said I would be good by tomorrow, but I wanted to go train now so that I can help others.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" I called out.

"Wendy I missed you so much"! it was Cheila!

"Cheila" I said surprised "What are you doing here"?

" Well, I'm sure you know everything about the whole monster thing. I also heard that you got hurt, and since you guys are closer, I thought I would crash here till training". Cheila told me while grabbing my hands tightly.

"I'm so glad that your hear" I replied happily "I really worried I hope that none of us gets hurt especially you and Romeo. Just look what happened to me" I said while gesturing to the stitches to my stomach.

"Oh let me take care of those" Cheila said while summoning her magic, she laid her hands on my stomach, and I could feel the wound closing and healing. She repeated this step on my leg as well, and I felt as good as new.

"Thank you so much Cheila"! I thanked while giving her a friendly smile.

"No problem" she said and winked "Now that your all good, do you want to go get Romeo and do some extra training"?

I nodded "Ya lets go"!

We went out of the infirmary and I looked around to find Romeo, and found him sitting at a table in the middle of the guild, with Natsu, Gray and Lucy.

"Hi, guys"! I greeted.

"Wendy! What are you doing out of the infirmary"? Lucy questioned.

"And what is the Lamia Scale girl doing here"? asked Gray.

"Gray that's rude"! I scolded "She came for training and healed me, so you should be thanking her".

Gray just scoffed, and looked away.

"Any way Romeo, would you like to come and do some training with us, so that we are prepared"? I politely asked.

He nodded "Ya of course"! He turned to the others and waved goodbye as he walked away with us.

"So what do you guys want to do first"? I questioned, not knowing where to start.

"Well, first of all, we should practice our survival skills, since we don't know how long we will be in the forest" Cheila stated.

"There are a lot of books like that in the library, I'm sure we'll find some thing useful" Romeo said, pointing to the library.

"Well then let's go, find as many books you can that looks useful, we will meet in the center in about twenty minutes." instructed Cheila.

We walked into the library "Let's spit up, we can find more books that way" I said, trying to save time.

Cheila and Romeo nodded. Romeo went to the left side, I went to the right, and Cheila went to the second floor. After looking around for about thirty minutes, we gathered in the middle of the library, where all the tables are, to show what we've found. I found a book on types of monsters and their weaknesses. But I thought that it wasn't enough. However Romeo and Cheila were able to find quite a few helpful books.

"Good job guys" Cheila praised " Let's start reading!'

Romeo and I nodded, and started reading our books. I turned to the book about the monsters hoping to find the one, we encountered. After reading for about ten minutes, I turned to chapter three, and I knew that this was the monster. I could never forget though's blood red eyes, craving my death. A shiver went down my spine at the thought, but I shook it off.

"Guys"! I called "I think I found the monster we are looking for".

"Really, let's see"! Romeo said while dropping his book on the table.

He lean over my shoulder, and I felt a blush rising to my cheeks, and it wasn't helping that Cheila was winking at me and giving me an evil smile. I turned bight red, as I pointed the picture to Romeo, and quickly turned back to normal, hoping that her would notice. Thankfully he didn't notice and was looking at the page..

 **Name: Leviathan**

 **Level of Danger: 4 ( scaled though 1-5 , 5 being the most )**

 **Description: This monster is extremely dangerous, DO NOT encounter. It can take the form of many different monsters, depending on what magic they hold inside their bodies ( like a second origin ). When they feel threatened, or angry they can release this magic and go on a rampage. There are four types of forms known, that these monsters take.**

 **1\. Form: Devil**

 **Magic: hell's fire magic or soul eating magic.**

 **2\. Form: Werewolf**

 **Magic: thirst magic.**

 **3\. Form: Ghost**

 **Magic: telekinesis.**

 **4\. Human**

 **Magic: take over ( not like the one Mira has though, but take over someone's body )**

 **Weakness: The only weaknesses known to this monster spices are early magic, and a sacrifice. A sacrifice can be made in different ways but mostly through ones life. Choose carefully.**

 _"_ Whoa, what are we going to do, I mean the only thing that can defeat this _Leviathan_ is early magic, and we can't sacrifice lives"! Romeo exclaimed.

 _"_ Hold on, we are not sacrificing any lives here" Cheila said trying to calm down Romeo "We just have to work together to defeat the monsters"

"Cheila's right, we just need to work together and find the magic weaknesses. If we defeat the monster, for example on a sneak attack, then it won't be able to open it's magic remember. We just need to give it all we got on the first try." I explained.

Cheila and Romeo nodded in agreement. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's start training"! Cheila cheered.

Romeo and I followed her outside to the meadow close by, and we started. First we practiced on what attacks worked best on each specific species of Leviathans, though it wasn't easy, I had to practice opening my second origin, in case of extreme emergency. I felt a shiver up my spine at the thought of all the pain the first time it happened. Then we learned basic survival skills, like how to make a fire and how to get fresh water. Although the fire wasn't a problem for Romeo, it was still quite difficult for me.

After we trained on our hand to hand combat, in case of battling and fighting. When we got the moves down we practiced on each other, I was versing Romeo first, though I wasn't comfortable, I needed to practice.

"Ready to lose Wendy"? Romeo taunted playfully as he got into stance.

"That's my line" I said back as I got into my stance.

There was pure silence for a moment, then Romeo made the first move by throwing his purple fire at me. I swiftly dodged them and yelled "Sky dragon wing attack"! I hit him, but I hope not too hard. He fell to the ground, but quickly got up.

He got serious, throwing multiple fire balls at me, I was almost not able to dodge or block all of them. I calmed myself once again a mad my next move "Sky dragon fist"! I said punching him straight on the jaw. He stumbled back but quickly recovered, as he threw a purple flame at me, making me loose my balance and falling onto the ground.

I couldn't move! I squirmed around trying to get out, but it didn't work. Romeo was then on top of me, standing over my stomach. My cheeks flared! "Romeo get off me now and get me out! I screamed furiously.

"What did I tell you"? he bragged.

Then an idea popped in my head. "Actually, Sky dragon roar"! I attacked he fell back and the fire dissolved, I jerked up to fast, falling onto Romeo, I blushed, but I saw him blush too.

"That's my line" I finished. I was literally on top of Romeo, he was blushing like crazy and I felt like it too, but for some reason I wan't.

"Okay, I lose you win" he surrendered, as he tried to get up.

"That's what I like to hear" I joked. And got up.

"That's enough for today guys, good job, we will work on stuff more tomorrow" Cheila said.

I looked up, the sun has nearly set and I had to get home. "Cheila, do you have a place to sleep"? I questioned

"Not really" she giggled.

"Well then come over to my place it's not too far and Carla wouldn't mind, she's probably at Happy's house any ways" ( yes I do ship them ) I offered.

"That would be great actually'! Cheila exclaimed "Do you want to meet here again, let's say 7:30 tomorrow morning"? she asked.

"Yup that would be fine, maybe if you want on the last day we have left we can go out together, to celebrate"? Romeo questioned.

"Ya that would be fun, but we'll see you tomorrow Romeo"! I said as I waved goodbye.

He waved and smiled, as he watched Cheila and I walk away.

When Cheila and I got to my apartment at Fairy hills, I opened the apartment door to find an empty, clean house. I guess Carla is gone. "Make yourself at home" I said politely. Cheila was looking around the apartment and dropped her bags on my bed.

"I'll go make us some tea, it will be just a sec" I said before disappearing into the kitchen. I boiled water on the kettle and let it steam for a few minutes as I went to grab the mini tea set that I have in the back cabinet. It's a cute tea set with a small pot and three cups, that were painted blue with while poke-a-dotes. I placed it gently on the table and sprinkled some tea leaves into the pot, and poured the boiling water over.

I walked out of the tiny kitchen and saw Cheila quietly sitting on the small couch by the mini coffee table. I placed the tray on the table and poured the tea into her cup and handed it to her.

"Thank you Wendy" she thanked as she graciously took the warm cup into her hands. "So" she continued "how are you and Romeo" she questioned desperate for information.

I almost tripped and dropped my pot, "What, we are just friends"! I explained.

"Oh don't give me that"! she said while rolling her eyes " I know he's totally into you" she winked.

I blushed "Well.." I started looking for words. "I do like him, but we are just friends, and I mean we are the only kid in Fairy tail" I said but then drifting off losing my words.

"I knew it"! Cheila squeaked "Okay I know how I'm going to repay you, I will get you and Romeo together. You guys are practically meant to be"!

"Cheila"! I screamed "You don't even need to repay me"

"Your too nice Wendy, you got to get out there. And as they always say "Love is not meant to be easy, it's supposed to test you, break you down again and again, it's who you choose you want to do that with" Cheila quoted ( Wong Fu fans, you feel me!^_^ )

"I have no idea what that means" I said and continued to drink my tea. ( this will make more sense at the end ) But then I thought is Romeo the one I will chose to go through this with, I asked myself. Ugh, Cheila is growing onto me. I continued to chat with Cheila until the night came to an end. I slept on the couch, and let Cheila sleep in my bed, slowly we fell asleep.

Though the question still remained "Who will I choose to love, is love strong enough to break me down, to make me have to pick up the pieces"? Then I realized Romeo, he will always be there for me, he'll pick up my pieces and I'll pick up his. I had to stop lying to myself. I love Romeo Conbolt...

AHHHHHHHH SO MUCH FLUFF! Rowen, I just love it. By the way, sorry for not posing in a while I have been playing and practicing for basketball games. I was thinking that I will try to post every Friday, or maybe more ( if we are lucky ) any way thank you so much for reading I can't believe that I have gotten 260 views already! That's like a big accomplishment for me, so yay! Also next week I will be super busy, so I will try to post a chapter tomorrow to make up for it, see you later! love you all!

 **Wendy: Music Dragon don't stress your self out!**

 **Music Dragon: You sound like my Mom again! But I won't I promise!**

 **Romeo: I will beat you next time Wendy!**

 **Wendy: *blush I don't want to fight you though**

 **Romeo: What! Why? That was a lot of fun**

 **Music Dragon: Romeo, Romeo, you're as dense as Natsu**

 **Romeo: What do you mean?**

 **Music Dragon: You'll understand later**

 **Wendy: *Blushes Any way (trying to get off topic) don't forget to review**

 **Romeo: And follow**

 **Wendy: See you next time!**

 **Romeo: On Let Me Go**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Music Dragon: Thx again guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! OMG thank you guys so so so much for reading my book, currently 500 people have read it. I just wish I could thank all of you guys in person, and I wish I could hug all of of you, I love you all so much. To be honest, at first I thought no one would read, and this was all for fun, but thank you for making it real, for me at least. Any ways don't forget to review and follow and let's jump into the chapter! Oh and shout out to ForeverAFairyTailLover159 for following, thank you so much!

 **Music Dragon: Wendy! Are you ok, you look down.**

 **Wendy: Oh, I'm fine, just tired.**

 **Music Dragon: I see, boy problems**

 **Wendy: Kind of...**

 **Music Dragon: Were you thinking about Romeo all night?**

 **Wendy: What! No! I just, just *scowls, blushes, and runs away**

 **Music Dragon: *Giggles**

 **Romeo: What's wrong with Wendy?**

 **Music Dragon: You'll find out soon *places hand on Romeo's shoulder**

 **Romeo:*Question mark**

 **Music Dragon: Do you want to do the intro today?**

 **Romeo: Sure!**

 **Romeo: Music Dragon does not own Fairy Tail or its charters**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Wendy P.O.V**

Last night I couldn't sleep at all. Cheila was snoring and I was up with all my thoughts, comprehending my current situations. Today is our last day of training, then we will be going through two weeks of intense training, and then sent to the woods to fight off those monsters. Wonderful, just great. Then what do I tell Romeo, I mean I know a little about this mate thing us dragon slayers have, but could Romeo be my 'mate'? I should talk to Natsu and Gajeel about it.

I turned to the clock on the wall, 4:15, I read. Looks like I didn't get any sleep, oh well at least I have enough time to get ready. I got up from the couch, and stretched, letting my sore muscles release. Neatly I folded the blankets that I used and placed it on the couch. It looked like Carla stayed at Happy's house for the night, I then felt tears in my eyes. I hope that if I don't make it out of the forest, that Carla would at least be happy with well, Happy.

Shaking off the tears I pulled myself together, Wendy you are not allowed to cry you must be strong for the others, I told myself and went into the washroom to take a shower. The warm water melted away my worries, and I just stood there for a moment, hoping that I would be able to feel this again. I got out, and dressed in a light blue skirt, with a white shirt and light blue cardigan.

When I was all done it was about five in the morning, I went into the kitchen and whipped Cheila and I something to eat. Just a basic breakfast, scrambled eggs, with two pancakes for each of us. When I was done, I then moved into my bed room, Cheila was still fast asleep, but we had to leave soon.

"Cheila" I said while as I gently shook her "Come on we have to go soon"

She opened one of her eyes and yawned, "Morning Wendy" she said sleepily.

"Morning, breakfast is ready, we leave in thirty minutes" I said before I left giving her time to get ready.

I tidied the house a little before I went to eat, Cheila was walking like a zombie to the bath room, I heard the shower turn on. I slowly ate my breakfast, so that I would still be able to eat with Cheila. She came out bushing her hair that just passed her shoulders, and was wearing a purple skirt and a hot pink tank top.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the food."Thanks Wendy" Cheila said before stuffing her face.

Cheila is so cute, I wish I could be more out going as she is. I looked up to the clock, 6:15. "Cheila! We have to go"! I exclaimed. We both ate fast, and put our dishes into the sink. I grabbed my royal blue satchel on the hook by the door, that has a small med kit, my Romeo and Juliet book, and a small coat if it gets cold.

Cheila and I ran out, and started fast walking to the meadow where we were yesterday. When we arrived Romeo was already there. "Romeo, I'm sorry! Have you been waiting here long"? I apologized.

"Now Wendy, its fine I just got here. Actually, I thought you were here already" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well than let's get started"! Cheila exclaimed.

We practically did what we did yesterday, practicing survival skills, fighting, and using our magic. By the time we were done training the sun had almost set. Our foreheads were drenched with sweat, and we were heavily painting, while lying on the ground. I think we did a great job we will be able to defend our selves, and attack.

"We should head back to the guild, people might be looking for us" I said through large breaths.

"Good idea" Romeo said while standing up, and he stretched out his hand to me. I blushed, but took it and he helped me up, and I dusted myself off. Cheila stood up and winked at me, I just rolled my eyes and continued walking towards the guild. This might be the last time I go back into the guild, and see my friends, I have to make sure I hug each and every one of them. Tears started forming in my eyes, and I let a tear fall. Romeo caught it.

"Wendy! what's the matter!" Romeo exclaimed, worried.

"This might be the last time I see all of them, this might be the last time I go into the guild remember. I don't want to say goodbye yet!" I said through sobs, letting my tears fall, but then I was interrupted my warm arms embracing me. "Wendy. I will miss them too, we need to be strong. I won't let you die out there, I will protect you" Romeo whispered into my neck.

I hugged him back and sobbed for a few moments. Then I wiped my left over tears, and pulled myself together, breath in, breath out, Cheila too gave me a quick hug before winking at me. I nodded and we continued walking. Cheila was practically silently screaming behind us, but I just smiled. When we approached the guild, I just stood there for a moment, looking at the Fairy Tail insignia. Fairy Tail will always be in my heart, and will forever be my family. We opened the doors and was surprised to see every one there screaming "Good luck we will miss you"!

"Every one, whats going on" I said dumbfounded.

"We decided to give you guys a goodbye party before you go, make sure you kick those monsters butts"! Lucy said.

I was over whelmed, I was frozen and I just ran up to Lucy, my big sister, and gave her a bear hug."I love you! I will miss you!" I screamed, tears flowing out of my eyes. I hugged her tighter and we fell to the floor, I was uncontrollably sobbing, but Lucy was stroking my hair smiling and I felt a few of her own tears fall onto my head. I released myself from the hug, and wiped my tears. And went up to every one giving them hugs and saying I love them and I would see them soon, if I could. I went to hug Master.

"Master" I started "Thank you for welcoming me into Fairy Tail, I love you all, and I will miss you so much. Take car of them while I'm gone" I said holding back a sob, breathing heavily from the tears.

Master looked like he was on the bridge of tears as well, but he held it back. "Wendy, my child. Make Fairy Tail proud and come back soon" he said while smiling, up at me.

I hugged him tightly "Thank you, Master". He hugged me back.

I went back to the party, half of the guild was probably drunk my now. I walk around to see if there was anyone I missed, when Macao went up to me, put his hands on my shoulders, and looked my in the eye."Wendy, take care of Romeo" he said seriously, with concern and love in his eyes. I know he might not show it often, but I know that he really loves Romeo.

"I promise" I said and hugged him. He didn't hug me at first but then he hugged me back, after a few seconds.

Natsu and Gajeel were crying their eyes out telling me to be brave and to come home no matter what. Natsu and Gajeel gave me a present, they said that they both pitched in and that it was supposed to be a lucky charm.

"Oi! Open it already" Gajeel scolded impatiently.

I opened the small box that they gave me, and there lay a small silver dragon charm with a small sapphire for the eyes and it dangled from a silver chain. On the bridge of crying my eyes out again, I hugged them, so tightly I wished I could never let go.

I put the dragon necklace on "I will never take this off ok".

"You better not twerp" Gajeel teased.

"I love you guys, be good until I come back. Don't forget to confess to Lucy and Levy, I want to be at your wedding when I come back" I said half joking.

"Never" They said simultaneously while smiling warmly at me and the both brought me into a hug.

"Its getting late, I should go home" I said looking at them one last time.

"Wait" Gajeel called, I turned around "I- We love you Wendy, come back home k".

I nodded and hugged him one last time.

"Wendy, do you want me to take you home"? Romeo asked.

"Sure, I think Cheila passed out from drinking, so they said that they will keep her here until she wakes up" I said.

We walked to the door, I turned around and pointed my finger to the sky "We will see you again"! I screamed as tears started to form again.

Every one pointed their fingers to the sky, while screaming a battle cry. With that Romeo and I walked out, and I cried again. After a few moments I stopped crying and continued walking. I stopped and turned to Romeo "Romeo, do you think we could go back to the meadow before I go home" I asked.

"Sure" Romeo said, no questions asked.

When we arrived at the spot, I lied down on the fresh grass and looked up into the night stars, that sparkled like a thousand diamonds. I closed my eyes and held this moment. Romeo did the same, and he lay beside me, as we both looked up.

"You know what Romeo" I said while staring at the night stars "I made a promise that I intend to keep."

"Really, what is that" Romeo questioned.

"I promised your Dad that I will look after you. I will protect you, and I will do every thing in my power to keep you alive" I replied, looking into his eyes, hoping to see something, though not knowing what it was. Romeo looked some what dumbfounded at my words, but he slowly smiled and brought me into and embrace.

"I promise you the same Wendy, your one of the best friends that I have ever had, and I'm not going to let you go now. We have many adventures to go through, we can make our own team and we can get out together".

I froze, I want to do that too. I have to get out of the woods with Romeo, if it is the last thing I do. "Let's go" with that I got up and extended my hand out to him, he took it and smiled. We walked out in silence, I just know, that we need to survive. For Fairy Tail and for our selves.

I'am so sorry for the delay for this chapter. I had back to back basketball games, and literally died every day when I got home. I am also really sorry if people don't really like this book, but it's okay because I just love writing and I want to share it with others, not to mention the awkward updates. I will most likely post another chapter this week, should I continue the story or should I do a Romeo POV for the next chapter, please let me know. I love you all!^_^

 **Music Dragon: I am so sick right now! (IRL)**

 **Wendy: Oh, do you want me to heal you?!**

 **Music Dragon: No, its fine. Thank you**

 **Wendy: *smiles**

 **Romeo: *blushes**

 **Music Dragon: I love these moments ^_^**

 **Romeo and Wendy: *looks away**

 **Music Dragon: Never mind I'm just teasing!**

 **Wendy: *puffs her cheeks. Any way don't forget to review**

 **Romeo: And follow**

 **Wendy: See you next time**

 **Romeo: On Let Me Go**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Music Dragon: Thx guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your kindness. Thank you for reading, for following and most of all to DimensionBlade. You are so kind thank you. and shout outs to Alzedi98, LissaDawn1990, and Rokudosatoshi. Thank you for following and favoring. OMG that's a lot of thank you's but any way lets get into the story shall we! And so very sorry for the late updates!

 **Music Dragon: Are you ready Wendy?**

 **Wendy: I guess... I will miss every one, but I will do my best!**

 **Music Dragon: Your so brave Wendy!**

 **Wendy: *smiles**

 **Music Dragon: Why don't we play a game before you go?**

 **Wendy: Sure! What game?**

 **Music Dragon: Just truth or dare *evil smile**

 **Wendy:*gulps, We should do the intro first!**

 **Music Dragon: Ok! you go ahead!**

 **Wendy: Music Dragon does not own Fairy Tail or its characters**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Romeo P.O.V. (Morning of the last day of training )**

Shoot! I over slept, it's 6:00! I jumped out of bed and grabbed my normal, every day clothes. Sprinting into the bathroom, I was surprised to see Dad sprawled out on the floor by the toilet. Must have had a hard night I thought as I moved a piece of his hair away from his face, I don't think he would be able to survive with out me, we already lost Mom but I will not let him loose me, yet.

I slowly pulled his arm over my shoulder and carried him to the couch and lay him gently, then covering him with a blanket. I smiled at his sleeping face and then quickly went back to getting ready. After getting dressed, I grabbed a granola bar, and placed a bottle of pain killers on the kitchen table for Dad when he wakes up, with that I left and ran to the meadows.

Though surprisingly when I arrived, I found that I was all alone, they were not here yet. I searched around for them, but they were nowhere to be found. After a few minutes I saw Wendy and Cheila running up to me.

"Romeo, I'm sorry! Have you been waiting here long?" she apologized.

"Now Wendy, its fine I just got here. Actually, I thought you were here already" I said, while feeling an itch on the back of my neck, and I couldn't help but scratch it. I felt embarrassed though so I blushed.

"Well than let's get started"! Cheila exclaimed.

 **Romeo P.O.V ( Time skip to the party )**

Poor Wendy, I thought, she seems so sad. I mean I'm sad too, but I never really thought much about it. I thought it would be just like a job, but for a longer time. Guess I was wrong. I will miss everybody and I will protect Wendy!

We arrived at the guild, and slowly pushed the doors open, we were surprised to see everyone in the guild gathered saying "Good luck, we will miss you"! I was totally dumbfounded, and I'm sure Wendy was too.

"Every one, whats going on" Wendy questioned, quite surprised.

"We decided to give you guys a goodbye party before you go, make sure you kick those monsters butts"! Lucy said.

Wendy then ran up to Lucy, and gave her an enormous hug and started crying her eyes out. Usually if Wendy was crying, I would feel a weight on my chest, but this time I just smiled, I knew she was happy. The rest of the guild started gathering to say their good bye's.

A few hours into the party, I was pretty sure that I have said goodbye to everyone, and that at least half the guild is drunk right now, including my Dad. But when I turned around, I saw Wendy hugging my Dad. I smiled, too bad Wendy doesn't have a Dad, because if she did, I'm one-hundred percent sure that they would be the happiest people in the world.

They broke apart and Wendy smiled and walked over to Gajeel and Natsu who were actually crying! I never thought I would see the day Gajeel cry.

I turned back to the crowed. Everyone, I thought, I love you, Fairy Tail is my family,and I will come back soon. I felt a few silent tears fall on my warm cheeks, I looked up and smiled. I'll be back! I thought.

I walked over to Wendy, "Wendy, do you want me to take you home"?I asked, because I knew we had to rest before tomorrow.

"Sure, I think Cheila passed out from drinking, so they said that they will keep her here until she wakes up" she replied.

We walked to the door, Wendy then turned around and pointed my finger to the sky "We will see you again"! she screamed as tears started to form in her eyes once again.

Every one pointed their fingers to the sky, while screaming a battle cry. With that we walked out, until we meet again.

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

Romeo dropped me off at my apartment and left with a goodbye hug, smiled and left in silence. I pulled out my keys, but I was too afraid to unlock the door. I didn't know why, maybe because I know this is the last time I'm going to be home. I stood there, in front of my door, sucked it up and opened the door.

The key slipped in and I heard a small click, and the door opened. To my surprise I was not welcomed by Carla, though she might be sleeping. I hooked my bag and sweater onto the hook beside the door.

I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, turning on the lights I saw Carla fast asleep on the counter. I smiled and scooped her up into my arms, and carried her to my room, and lay her gently onto the bed. I tucked her head and leaned in and kissed her forehead "I love you" I whispered "I will come back". I turned off the lights, "I love you too Wendy". Carla said and smiled, on the bridge of tears.

"I'll see you soon" I smiled back, as I closed the door.

I lay back on the door frame and let myself break down. Silently I sobbed, I will come back for Carla, Fairy Tail!

Gathering myself up I got ready for tomorrow, where the adventure begins!

 **Romeo P.O.V. ( Again, sorry )**

Dad was still at the guild, and I'm sure Wakaba will bring him home soon, I thought to myself.

I walked to my room and fell onto my bed, moving around, finding a comfortable spot. I looked up to the white ceiling and sighed, it's going to be a long mission I thought before I drifted to a dreamless dream once again, my last night, never thought it would be like this.

Sorry for the delay! I have not been feeling a lot of inspiration and my wifi has been down for the past few days, and basket ball! But if you guys have any suggestions for the story I will be more than happy to maybe try to add it to the story line, although I have a pretty good story line, you just have to find out! Thank you guys so much by the way you are all awesome! Also sorry for the many time skips and P.O.V.'S but there is a reason. Love you all, don't forget to review and follow!

 **Music Dragon: Wendy! Are you ready?!**

 **Wendy: *Sleeping**

 **Music Dragon: Romeo?**

 **Romeo: *Sleeping**

 **Music Dragon: Cheila?**

 **Cheila: *Drunk AF**

 **Music Dragon: *Sweat drop* Um, Don't forget to review! *High pitched voice like Wendy***

 **Music Dragon: And follow *Deep voice like Romeo***

 **Music Dragon: See you next time *Wendy***

 **Music Dragon: On Let me go *Romeo***

 **Romeo and Wendy: Aye!**

 **Music Dragon: Come on guys!**

Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! OMG Thank you so much for 1000 views! I never thought I would make it this far, but thank you so much! Also I sorry for all the delays, basketball season is almost over :( but I had fun! Sorry! but this chapter will be awesome I promise! And shout out to Fenny16, Funka1999, TimeLadyDemigod, Darkside-Link, and my best friend (IRL) thesupergumdrop thanks for reading. Remember to favorite, follow and review! Let's jump into the story!

* * *

 **Music Dragon: Since every one in Fairy Tail is either drunk or sleeping, who will do the intro!**

 **Happy: I will!**

 **Music Dragon: I don't know.**

 **Happy: Why!**

 **Music Dragon: You might just play a prank**

 **Happy: I promise I won't PLEAASSSS!**

 **Music Dragon: Fine, do it quickly**

 **Happy: AYE! Music Dragon does not own Fairy Tail or its characters**

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

I finished packing, and managed not to wake up Carla. I just packed my essentials in my small blue suite case, nothing I didn't need. Quietly I went to get changed, and put on a pair of skinny jeans and my light blue top.

I was all set, glancing at the clock, it was only 4:00, I still have thirty minutes before I meet Romeo at the train station. So I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started jotting down a letter to Carla.

When I finished I placed the letter in a baby pink envelope, and put it on the coffee table. For a moment I hesitated, should I say goodbye to Carla? I thought. But I shook it off, it would just make it harder for the both of us. So I grabbed my luggage and sweater and headed out.

Before locking the door I quietly whispered, "I'll be back". With that I turned and left.

I will be back, for Fairy Tail, Carla, my friends, Grenadine, and Romeo. Because I made I promise, and I intend to keep it.

 **Time skip ( at the train station )**

As I approached the train station I saw Romeo standing at the booth, paying for our tickets. He looked different though, he wasn't wearing his usual clothes. This time he was wearing a black tee-shirt, and jeans, but he was still wearing his scarf. I then realized I was staring at him and blushed and walked up to him.

"Good morning Romeo" I greeted.

"Oh hey Wendy" He smiled, I love that smile. It makes me feel safer, and well happier.

" What time is the train ride" I asked, trying not to make the conversation awkward.

"In five minutes, are you ready"? He asked.

" To be honest, I'm really scared" I said and looked down, I'm a fairy tail wizard. I'm not supposed to be scared!

Romeo giggled and I flushed, is he really laughing at a time like this! "Don't worry Wendy, I promised to take care of you remember"! I wad shocked at his words, but I just smiled.

The train whistle went off and our ride was here, we went in and got settled.

"Romeo, can I ask you a question"? I asked.

"Of course, ask away" he said while laying back in his seat.

"How are you not scared"? I asked embarrassed, I don't want to get into his personal life.

" Wendy who said I'm not scared" he replied, looking at his window, as the train started to move. "I'm actually terrified. I'm scared to fight off one of those things, or to loose you. I was scared of leaving Dad and Fairy tail. But I'm going to be brave for them, and I'm going to live for them". He then yawned and leaned on the window sill.

I smiled at him, he was starting to fall asleep and I took off my sweater and placed it on him, "Thank you" I whispered, and he fell a sleep.

 **Time skip ( the end of the train ride )**

I was awakened from my wonderful sleep, by the sound to the train whistle and the jerk of the train. I slowly stretched, waking myself up, and found that Romeo was still sleeping.

"Romeo" I said as I gently shook him, he was sleeping so soundly and was still wearing my sweater! "Wake up! We are here". He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. " Let's go sleepy head"! I said and smiled. He smiled back, sat up, and stretched.

"Morning Wen" He said and stood up, and grabbed my sweater. I blushed. "Here you must be cold" Romeo said, as he handed me my sweater.

"U-u-um t-thank you" dang it Wendy get it together! I scolded myself.

Romeo chuckled, and I puffed my cheeks getting annoyed. But started laughing along with him.

"Let's go then" Romeo said guiding me to the door.

When I stepped out the sun shined brightly, blinding me. I lifted my hand to cover my eyes. Looking up at the clock, it was eight am, we have thirty minutes to get to the counsel.

"Come on Romeo" I called "We have thirty minutes to get to the counsel". He followed behind me, and now I have to push my feelings away and get ready.

 **Time skip ( Magic Counsel ) ( sorry )**

We were walking for a good twenty minutes, when we finally reached the counsel. Though we did grab a snack on the way. Approaching the gate, a guard, with silver armor, stopped us.

"What is your purpose for your visit" the guard questioned, with a raspy voice.

"We are here to protect Fiore, and defeat those monsters. We come from the guild Fairy Tail, my name is Romeo, and this is my friend Wendy" Romeo said with a tint of pride in his voice.

"I'll take them from here" a woman said to the guard. The woman had long, curly brown hair. and was wearing a short purple sundress, that complimented her tan skin and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Romeo asked the woman.

"My name is Rachel, I'am one of the instructors for your training." she said sweetly "Would you like to come in?"

Romeo and I nodded and followed her. "What are your names?" Rachel asked.

"My name is Wendy and this is Romeo, we are from the guild Fairy Tail" I said politely.

"Well, well Fairy Tail eh. You to must be very strong wizards" Rachel said, though I sensed a tad of sarcasm in her statement.

"Any way please take any seat in the auditorium on your right we will start our presentation shortly, I hope to see you two in the training room later" she winked and left.

We opened a big wooden door, that lead us to a large room, that looked almost like a theater. Romeo and I then found two available seats. The room was full of children of all ages, from all guilds to fight those monsters. I then remembered Cheila, I hope she will meet up with us soon.

"Attention everyone"! Everyone's head snapped up, and all fell silent. It was Lathar!

"Thank you all for coming! All of Fiore is in your debt, for helping us defeat the monsters, known as the Leviathan, that have surrounded the wood lands in Fiore. We know you all must be nervous for leaving your guilds and nakama, but we will do everything we can to bring you safety back" Lathar announced. "For the next two weeks you will be training, so that you can defeat the monsters as swiftly, safely, and as quick as possible. You will be separated in four main groups for the four woodland areas that the Leviathan's have sheltered in. The four groups are ranked based on you magic ability and a series of test. We will decide on who goes in which group. No group is stronger that the other, we put you in that group for the monsters weakness to your magic. You will all be given a special watch, you are not alowed to take them off. The watch is to contact us when you are in the woods, for reports and emergencies. There will be a series of emergency camps built in the woods for aid or extreme help. The rest will be explained after lunch, please head to the dinning room". When Lathar was done we all stood up and walked towards the exit and headed to the dinning room.

We walked down in silence, I looked around and saw Cheila! "Cheila"! I exclaimed.

"Wendy! There you are, I was looking for you all day! she said as she ran up to hug me. I held her tight as we walked together to the dinning room.

 **Carla P.O.V.**

I woke up, with out Wendy, I miss her, I wish she didn't leave, I wish they didn't let her go. With that I started sobbing, so many questions flooded my mind. Is she safe, she will come back right? When I was finally done with my pity party I got out of bed. The apartment felt empty without Wendy's cheer. I flew to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of tea to calm me down. To my surprise I found a letter on the counter, addressed to me. I took the letter and swiftly opened it.

It was from Wendy...

 _Dear Carla,_

 _By the time you get this letter, I should be gone. I just wanted to let you know that I never wanted to leave. I would've stayed with you and Fairy Tail, but I didn't really have a choice, and it is my responsibility as a Fairy Tail wizard, to protect those who are dear to me._

 _But I promise you this. While I'm gone, I will take care of myself, I will take care of Romeo and Cheila. And I will wright to you as much as possible._

 _I love you Carla. You have been the greatest friend anyone could ask for, thank you for being the mother I never had ( other than Grenadine ). Also if I don't make it out of the woods, I have a favor to ask you._

 _Tell Fairy Tail that I hope I made them proud, and that I love every one very much! Especially Master. Tell Grenadine that I love her. Also Tell Romeo, if I haven't, that I love him. I know. I've been keeping it in for a while, but hopefully I will tell him before that happens._

 _Don't forget to be happy with Happy! I hope to see you guys get married one day!_

 _I love you very much Carla, I hope I can make you proud, I will do every thing in my power to come back and to save Fiore._

 _Love you all, see you soon!_

 _~Wendy Marvell, Fairy Tail's sky dragon slayer_

"Oh Wendy, you have no idea how proud you have made everyone" I said out loud. I love you too, you better come back. I thought and gripped the letter close to my heart as I let the hot tears fall down my cheeks.

* * *

I can't even right now, I hate myself *cries in a corner* why did I do that! Anyways thank you all so much! I apologize for the long wait on this chapter, but I had quite a few basket ball games so, gomen, I will try to get up the next chapter ASAP! Also let me know what would you like to see for the next chapter? I was thinking either the training of Romeo, Wendy, and Cheila or how NaLu is getting in Fairy Tail? Please let me know! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow,and Review! And I will see you next time!

 **Music Dragon: just the feels I can't I CAN'T!**

 **Happy: Well then why don't you make it happier?**

 **Music Dragon: Don't you think I have been trying to do that?!**

 **Happy: oh...**

 **Music Dragon: Wendy! Romeo! We need you!**

 **Wendy: Coming!**

 **Romeo: *out of breath***

 **Wendy: Don't *huff* forget to review!**

 **Romeo: *huff* And follow!**

 **Wendy: And we will see you next time!**

 **Romeo: On Let Me Go!**

 **Happy: AYE!**

 **Music Dragon: *Hands Wendy and Romeo a glass of water***

 **Music Dragon: Thank you so Much Happy Valentines day!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Miss you all! Thank you so much for reading up until now! My basketball season is almost over which means I will have more time to write! YAY! And thank you to BlazersOnFire, justanotheranimefanx, PopMania, and a special thanks to GraePearl! Continue writing, I believe in you ! Anyway let's get into the story! Sorry for the delay!

* * *

 **Music Dragon: I got nothing**

 **Music Dragon: Wendy! Romeo!**

 **Wendy: Aye!**

 **Romeo and Wendy: Music Dragon does not own Fairy Tail or its characters**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

We all gathered in the dining area, and other speakers continued to give us information about rules and training.

A woman, with long purple hair, and pale skin, walked up to the microphone, and began speaking to us. "Good afternoon everyone, my name is Elizaeth. I am one of your training instructors, I just wanted to be very clear on setting rules." She said with a stern voice, almost reminding me on Erza.

"Curfew is at 9pm sharp, anyone spotted loitering around after, will be punished. There is to be no fighting in the training arena, or anywhere else, there will be consequences." Elizabeth, said glancing up to the boys at a near by table, who were chatting quietly.

"You may choose your own room mates, six people per room, no more. You may also choose your groups of travel, after we have finished evaluations, that will be finished by the end of this week." I glanced at Romeo and Cheila, and we nodded, as if we know what we were about to ask each other. ( to be room mates and groups )

Elizabeth continued, "You may also go solo, if we allow you." She paused for a moment, she looked as if she was thinking. "I believe that is all, just be on your best behavior, and do your best". She paused. "For Fiore."

With that she handed the microphone to Lathar, finally a familiar face, I silently thought. Lathar took the mic and nodded. "Thank you Elizabeth, everyone please pay attention. I will be assigning you to four groups, that will tell you which training arena you must go to." Lathar announced.

I hope Romeo, Cheila and I will get assigned together, I don't want to be alone, I thought.

"When I call your name, you will get up and to to that exit to the far right, and your instructors, Bethany and Raven, ." Lathar said while pointing to the instructors. Lathar started calling out names, and other groups, so far two, and the dining room slowly started getting empty. Thankfully Romeo and Cheila were still with me, and we are probably going to be in the same group!

"The final group, please exit to your left, your instructors, Elizabeth and Rachel will be waiting for you in the training room to your right." Lather put down the mic, and everyone left slowly got up, and we walked to the training room.

"Let's go guys"! Cheila encouraged. She stood up and extended her hand out to me, I graciously took it and stood up. Then I motioned Romeo to follow, he sighed but stood up and smiled as well. We all smiled to each other and followed the crowed to the training room.

* * *

We gathered together, I looked around and there were about twenty of us, in all. Looking around, I was surprised. The training room looks amazing! It has various equipment and different courses, that I am excited to try! Not to mention it's huge in here, it could fit everyone Fairy Tail!

"Alright brats listen up"! Rachel yelled out, to get every one's attention. I snapped my head up, fully alerted.

"Hello everyone, you should know the both of us, but in case you don't, my name is Elizabeth, and this is Rachel."

"Welcome to training, today we will be assessing all of you, on your capability of your magic, your stealth, speed, strength, and combat. You will go through a series of test that will determine which group you will be put in. Just do your best, and we will do our best to help you."

I like Elizabeth, she seems to have that strength that reminds me of Erza, and yet that kindness that reminds me of Mira. Though, I shook off the though, so that I can concentrate.

"First we will be playing a little game" Rachel said, her voice was filled with "an evil plan" that sent shivers up my spine. I held on the Cheila's arm. She looked down and smiled, she knew I was scared.

"Everything will be fine" she whispered in my ear, quietly "We have love"!

I was comforted by the first words she said, but not with the rest, (sweat drop) I smiled any ways.

"I'm sure you are all know the game hide and seek"? Elizabeth questioned.

"Well this will be a test on your stealth, you hide, and if you are not found by Elizabeth or myself in ten minutes you pass. Simple!" Rachel smiled.

"NANNI"! (WHAT in Japanese) All of us cried simultaneously.

"You heard me, you have two minutes to hide, any questions?" Rachel asked, scanning the crowed, a short girl with long pink hair, raised her hand.

"Yes" Elizabeth nodded to the girl.

"Umm, why are we playing hide and seek? There is no where to hide in here" she said so quietly, I almost couldn't hear her, even with my ears.

"Well think of us as the monsters, and you're hiding from us! And if we find you your dead!" Rachel stated, and smiled once again.

At this point I am hugging Cheila for dear life, I went against those things! More shivers went up my spine.

I then felt a comforting hand on my head, I looked up. Romeo was patting my head, and giggling! I flushed, I'm embarrassed, can't he see that!

"You'll be fine" He said comfortingly, I smiled up at him and gave him a quick hug. " You're right, I'll be brave"! I whispered to him, and he nodded as if saying "that's the spirit"!

"Is that all"? Elizabeth asked, "last call".

"Good, hide"! Rachel yelled out to us.

Cheila, Romeo and I started to run away from the group, when Rachel stopped us once again.

"Wait let's make this interesting!" she called out. She nodded to Elizabeth and Rachel started muttering an enchantment. We all stood amazed, when out of no where grass and trees started to form around us!

"What the-"!

"Hey"!

"What's going on"! the other kids yelled.

"Now you have an advantage" Rachel called out "Now go hide"!

We continued to run deeper into the illusion forest, "Let's split up, hide high in the trees or go to the thick bushes" Cheila instructed. Romeo and I nodded and we spit up. I wanted to stay with them, but we knew that would make us a more visible target.

After running for I few more minutes, I was sure Elizabeth and Rachel have started to look for us. A few distant screams and yells every now and then had caught my attention, but I moved on.

I finally found a good tree, with lot's of leaves, sturdy and tall. Quietly, I climbed the tree with ease, to the point that I almost reached the top, but stayed in the middle, so I wouldn't get caught.

I stayed alert, there must be at least three more minutes left in the game, but if I stay here I will get found. I need to find a way to get though without making noise.

I slowly stood up from my crouch position, when I felt something coming. I quickly ducked down. Trying to look through the dense leaves, I saw a glimpse of Rachel, laying low I lay as quietly as possible.

She looked around for a few seconds, but kept moving. Good, she kept moving. She din't even notice me!

"Times up"! Rachel called. The trees and grass disappeared, and I jumped down from the tree, and I was face to face with Rachel. We had a short staring contest, I was frozen.

"Did you hide in that tree?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence, I felt hundred stares on my back.

"Yes, did you not hear me?"I answered shyly.

"No, good job" she said before she walked away.

I stood surprised, was I one of the only people who could hide from Rachel and Elizabeth?

"Everyone who did not get found, line up!" Rachel called, we all lined up. I was glad to see that Romeo and Cheila were not found, we all smiled to each other. But only for a moment, just to be interrupted once again by Rachel.

"Congratulations, however I am very disappointed" She said, and let out a light sigh, while she shook her head. "Only eight of the twenty of you wee not found. which means half of our squad would be dead." We hung our heads, we knew she was right, if we were actually hiding from those monsters, we would be dead. I have to try harder. Even if I didn't get caught.

"We will work on it" Elizabeth said encouragingly, "Let's move on, the next excersise, it will test your magical energy." Elizabeth nodded to a few guards,and they quickly disappeared into a room and came out with one of those machines from the grand magic games.

" Here is a magic counter." Elizabeth said while gesturing to the magic counter, that two guards brought in.

"The rules are, you can only use one spell and you must use your strongest one." Rachel said, then sent the guards away.

"Here is an example."

Elizabeth walked up to the magic counter, and put her hands together, we were all intreaged on what type of magic Elizabeth used. Everyone fell silent and was attentive on what she would do.

The whole room was silent and a blue aura started to glow around her. She was ready, I could feel. a strong magic force from her.

Her eyes snapped open "Ice storm"!

A billion shards of deadly pieces of ice, plummeted on the magic counter, I thought it would have been destroyed. Shivers went up our spines when the smoke cleared, the counter read 12,500.

I stood in awe, she's strong.

"Now that you all know how to do this, any questions?" Asked Rachel, scanning the crowed once again.

We shook our heads.

"Good, let's start"

Rachel picked up a clip board, "First Melody"

All of us turned our heads to the first unlucky one.

The girl walked forward, she had long straight black hair, a white collared button up shirt and a purple skirt. Her eyes were captivating, it had a perfect mix of purple and pink with a little bit of blue highlight.

"Just stand here and cast your strongest spell" Elizabeth instructed.

Melody waisted no time. She nodded and stood in a 'fighting stance' and mumbled a spell, I couldn't even hear. Then a screaching wave of noise struck the counter, and my ears felt like they were going to explode.

I quickly covered them from any more damage. And when the spell was over, I let out a small whimper, my ears were still ringing. But to our surprised he magic counter read 1,700.

A few whispers arose, but Rachel called the next name and Melody went back to her spot.

After a few people Romeo was called up. I gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded back.

He walked up to the counter and threw his orange fire at the magic counter with force. I was happy, lookes like the early training payed off. We looked up and the counter read 989.

That was pretty good considering some of the others got less than 800. But Romeo hung his head, he probably wanted a higher score, we can work at it.

Soon after Cheila was called up, I was excited for her spell.

She walked up, and took a deep breath "Sky god's Bellow" a strong burst of her purple wind left the instructors and others in awe. I just smiled and looked at her proudly.

The counter read 2,135. She was the first to get into the two thousands. Rachel jot down some notes and called the next name.

Next was a boy named Elliot, he looked handsome. Bright red hair and blue eyes that looked like the sea.

He had psychic magic, he lifted up different objects and threw them to the counter, it read 1,000 exactly.

After every one had gone, I was left the last one standing.

"Well, last one Wendy" I looked up and walked to the counter.

Calm down, you can do this I coaxed myself. I focused, I'm ready.

"Vermans enchant" I chanted while extending my arms making a magic circle locking me and the counter. Using all my magic I cried "Sky Dragons secret technique, Sky fire"!

The whole room was consumed with light. The spell I learned when I actually ate Romeo's fire once, when we were training.

When the light disappeared the magic counter read 6,799. My instructors stood dumbfounded. And I dropped to my knees for a moment, I was tried from casting that spell.

"Well done" an unfamiliar voice called that was warm and kind. I looked up, it was Elliot! He extended his had to me, and I shyly took it. "Thank you" I said a little too sudden.

"Well done brats you may retire to your dorms today, six people per room". Rachel reminded.

I was glad the day was over. "Hey, do you want to be in the same dorm?" Elliot asked. I blushed "U-umm sure can my friends come too" I replied.

"Sure!" He said cheerfully. "Can you introduce me to them?"

"Of course!" I said happily I think I made a new friend.

"Romeo, Cheila! This is Elliot, can he dorm with us?" I asked, as if we had to vote.

"Sure" Cheila said right away. But Romeo stayed silent. After a few moments he roughly spat "Fine" and walked away.

"Is he okay" Elliot asked concerned. "Yes he's fine, he might be upset." I said but I was still worried about him.

"let's go sign up" Cheila said to lighten up the mood. Elliot and I nodded and we walked over to sign up our dorm.

* * *

Our dorm is number 783, Romeo was still gone, probably going for a walk, I'll look for him later.

Cheila unlocked the door and we walked inside.

Nothing extravagant, just three bunk beds a bathroom, table, desk and closet. To my surprise all our luggage is here, I was so happy I can finally change and go to sleep.

"Looks like this will be home for a while" Elliot said while grabbing his luggage and plopping it down on the bottom bunk.

Cheila nodded in agreement. We all started to get settled in.

"I call the top bunk!" Chela smiled with glee.

"Fine, but I get first dibs on shower in the morning" I cried out.

"No fair"" Cheila and I giggled, everything was normal again.

I quickly changed into my night attire. Just a plain light blue tank top, and loose white and blue poke-a-dot printed shorts, that just passed my knee.

I walked out of the bathroom and Cheila was already passed out on the bed. Elliot was casually siting at the desk reading.

"Elliot" I called, trying not to disterb his train of thought. He place his book down and turned to face me "Yes".

"I'm going to look for Romeo before curfew, so he doesn't get in trouble"

"Okay, stay safe, but if you don't find him, just come back to the dorm" Elliot said, he seems so kind and responsible. I like him, I hope we will be great friends.

"Okay"! I opened the door and waved goodbye.

I walked down the corridors and down a cold hall way, that led outside. At the end of the hall there was the exit.

I pushed the heavy door and it surly opened and a welcoming gust of wind brushed upon me. Which was both comforting and cold. I shivered and regretted not bringing my jacket.

The fresh grass felt good on my feet, but I stayed alert and looked around for Romeo.

"Romeo! Romeo! Are you there" I called a few times. I tried to catch his sent, but it was unsuccessful. I was looking for a good thirty minutes and I was shivering, all that guided my around was the light of the moon. It must be almost curfew, I need to head back.

I turned to go back to the door that I went through. My teeth started to chatter, so I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to keep them warm.

It was so dark, I almost missed the door. I walked up and took the handle, when my senses turned on and I looked to see what might be in my surroundings.

Nothing. Carefully I turned around and a opened the door.

Suddenly a piece of cloth covered my eyes, and I screamed but a big hand clamped over my mouth, and muffled my scream. I started to panick, but my first instinct was to get out.

I bit hard on the hand until I tasted blood. The captor screamed in pain, it was defiantly a man and he dropped me on the ground. I was shaken for a moment due to the impact.

I tried to take off the blind fold and run, but another set of hands grabbed my arms and pinned me down. I was so scared, I don't know what to do!

"You idiots! Just get the potion and let's go! Get me the cloth" an angry voice called out.

With my few moments without a hand clamped on my mouth I screamed "Romeo!" Hoping he would hear me, because I'm too afraid to say anything else.

Hands grabbed my hair and I whimpered in pain. I can't see or speak, I need Romeo or Cheila! Anyone help me!

Someone punched me in the gut, and I let out a silent scream. Then they punched my face and I felt a sting and a sharp pain on my cheek.

Bile raised to my throat, but I swallowed the course acid. I snapped out of my fear and let my adrenalin take over. Think Wendy!

Someone was holding my arms and there was a cloth on my mouth and eyes. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Sky dragon claw!" I said through the muffled cloth and I kicked the captor holding me.

He cried out in pain and I quickly removed the cloth over my face. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, but I quickly enchanted.

"Sky dragon roar!"

The captors dodged my attack, they all had hoods to cover their identity. But then someone from behind me, hit my head with something hard.

I stagared, my eyes blurried and the edges went black. I crashed to the ground. No. I have to fight, and find Romeo! I made a promise!

Tears started to fill my eyes people crowed around me and one of them picked me up by the hair and placed a cloth on my mouth. I struggled but my body felt numb drowsy. This must be some sleeping potion, I tried to fight, but I slowly fell away to the darkness.

* * *

First of all I am so sorry for the delay, right now I'm on spring break and in the Philippines! So I had a lot of time on the flight to write! Again sorry sorry sorry! I promise I will post more often. I will write as much as possible on my trip just for you guys! I love you all so much, thank you for still reading! I made a super long chapter, but it is all worth it! But please, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! And we will see you next time on Let Me Go!

( BTW sorry for the no ending thing and the cliff hanger and typos )

~Music Dragon ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you all waiting, I've had a lot of adventures in the Philippines, so that's been holding me up. But on the bright side, in the wonderful Manila traffic, I have been able to get, for some reason, a lot of ideas! So here's the next Chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to review! Also shout out to Zaphod Scotsman and Johnny Spectre for favouriting and following!

 **Music Dragon: Thank goodness I finally got my hands on a computer! working on an iPad is so hard!**

 **Natsu: What's an iPad?! Can I eat it?**

 **Music Dragon: *face palms* No Natsu, don't worry about it. *mumbles* you won't understand anyway.**

 **Natsu: I heard that! Dragon remember?! I thought you were one too!**

 **Music Dragon: *face palms* Can you just do the intro, before I face palm though my face?!**

 **Natsu: Music Dragon does not own Fairy Tail or its characters**

 **Natsu: Hey why am I not in the story any more!**

 **Music Dragon: *face palms***

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Music Dragon: BTW I have QOTD (Question of the Day) do you want a GaLe and NaLu filler or na? Let me know! thx**

* * *

 **Romeo P.O.V. ( When in training )**

"Romeo" Rachel called, I was next, now it's time to see how strong I've gotten! I thought enthusiastically. I glanced up at Wendy and she gave me a resurring smile, I nodded back.

I walked up to the counter, and summoned my orange fire, I calmed myself how Wendy taught me, she said it helps. I gathered my strength and punched the counter with all my might, when my fist started to turn red I stopped. Moving away, letting the smoke clear, the counter read 989. I hung my head, I thought I would be stronger, at least in the thousands, I got to work on it. Rachel wrote down some notes, and I walked back to my spot.

A couple of others went, but I was too absorbed in slight self pity, I didn't hear Wendy"s name get called. She is the last one, at least I know she is really strong, stronger than me.

She walk to the counter and calmed herself like she always does, and chanted "Vermans enchant!" I stood captivated she looked stunning when ever she casts a spell. Her hair flows, and a magic ring appears around her!

"Sky dragon's secret technique, Sky fire!" the whole room lit up.

She did our spell. I didn't know she perfected it already!

 **Flash Back (normal P.O.V.)**

 _"Hey Romeo, can I try something?" Wendy politely asked Romeo, while they were laying on the grass, having a break from practice._

 _"Sure Wendy!" Romeo said, as he smiled his cheeky grin "What do you need?"_

 _"Come" Wendy gestured to him, as she extended her hand, which he kindly took._

 _Wendy pulled him to the_ _centre of the field "Can you throw your fire at me?" she questioned, and lightly blushed._

 _"What! Why would I do that!" Romeo exclaimed, but questioned in his mind why she would want him to do that._

 _"Just do it! I promise it will be cool!" Wendy begged, and the fire mage obviously couldn't refuse his best friend._

 _"Okay" Romeo said, with a tad bit of worry in his voice. He ignited his fire, and as soft and lightly as possible, threw it at Wendy. Hoping she wouldn't be hurt. However to his surprise, she was eating his fire!_

 _*nom nom nom*_

 _"Thanks Romeo, your fire actually taste good!" Wendy said cheerfully. Romeo looked and her with wide eyes "What did you just do?!" he yelled, totally dumbfounded._

 _"I'm going to try a secret technique! all the other dragon slayers know how. I just thought it would be a good idea if I knew at least one, just incase" Wendy said shyly._

 _"You're crazy you know that" Romeo replied jokingly. They giggled, and Cheila called them back for more training._

(You know what happens after)

* * *

 **Wendy P.O.V. (Back to where we left off)**

Where am I? My head has a throbbing heart beat, and the floor is cold and hard. I opened my eyes, it took a few seconds for me to concentrate.

I jumped right out of my skin, I remember! I was kidnapped!

I looked at my surroundings, it was dark, a few torches here and there, I'm in a cold cell. Struggling to get out of my chains, was useless, they were anti magic cuffs, I can't use magic. There was a constant drip of water, echoing through out the cave, and the light from the torches was not enough.

"Okay Wendy, what are you going to do now" I thought out loud. I need to find a way to either break these cuffs or get out of here, with no magic. I was interrupted of my thoughts, I heard something strange.

My head shot up, heavy foot steps were going down a flight of stairs, and a man with short black hair and crystal blue eyes stood in front of my cell. He must be my captor. He stared down at me, and smiled. I was slightly scared and disturbed, but I kept a intimidating face on. "Who are you, and what so you want with me?" I questioned angrily.

The man chuckled, "Ah little Wendy, it's nice to finally meet you! My name is Kai, please eat" he said politely and slid a tray that had a glass of water, stale bread and an apple. "How do you know my name" I asked, too curious, to notice my stomach begging for food. "That's not important" Kai smiled "You are Fiore's salvation! Everyone knows you!"

I'm not buying it, this guy is crazy. "What do you mean?!" I exclaimed frustrated that he's playing games.

"Allow me to explain" he said and sat down on the floor to make himself comfortable, he did a playful cough and started to tell his tale. "We are the rebellion" he said changing his expression. "The counsel is evil, allowing children to go into the woods, to kill those monsters, they are not experienced enough! They are going to get everyone killed, slaughtered!"

"But they are training us! We are the only ones who can do this" I interrupted, unconsciously.

"Do you really think two weeks of training will help you! It's not possible! And if you are the only ones who can do this, think. the counsel is hiding behind you, they are cowards!" he spat, I was startled, now on guard.

"Back on topic, we are the good side! We are trying to save all those countless children's lives, and we want the counsel to bring them back to their guilds! Don't you want to go back to your family?" he paused for a moment. "That brings you into the picture."

Me? I thought, what does the rebellion need from me?

"We brought spy's into the council, to see who was the strongest, and you Wendy got the highest score out of everyone there" he praised, but me, the strongest?! I was glad Cheila didn't do her actual spell, she is stronger than me, that I know.

"So our plan is to take your magic and put it into a powerful explosive lacrima, that will destroy the monsters. But as always, it comes with a price" he warned.

"And what is that?" I questioned, I knew it wouldn't be good.

"The bomb, will destroy any place where the monsters are, but nothing will be left." I stared at him, wide eye's. Are these guys crazy?! They are going to destroy almost all of Fiore!

"And unfortunately, we will need all of your magic, which means you need to open your third origin"

A third origin?! Opening my second origin was painful, but a third origin! I shivered at the thought. "W-what about m-me? Will it hurt?" I stuttered out, almost unable due to fear. "I will be completely honest" he paused, and I sat there awaiting his answer.

"Yes, and after we get your magic, the least damage that will be done is that you will never be able to use magic ever again."

"NO" I interjected "I need magic to save my friends, and to help my guild!" I shouted at him, I need magic to help the others!

"You don't have to worry, you are saving everyone! You are their hero! You will save all of Fiore!" he was saying almost insane, at this point I was so frustrated, I stood up and kicked the tray at Kai.

"I will not do this!" I yelled infuriated. "I will not hand you my life to destroy Fiore, I will go out and fight with the others. I MADE A PROMISE THAT YOU CAN NOT TAKE AWAY FROM ME!" (you go Wendy ^_^)

I took a deep breath to calm myself, after my small metal break down, that was awesome! I think I scared this guy to death! That even frightened me! "Now let me go back to my friends, or you will face the wrath of Fairy Tail." I threatened, knowing what I said was true. If anyone here touches me, I have three dragon brothers, that are willing to protect me.

"I though you might have said that" Kai said and looked at me with evil eye's, I shuddered and stepped back. "You know the worst thing that could happen in the procedure is that you die, and you won't be of help to anyone" he evil chuckled,that sent shivers up my spine.

No. I thought, I will get out of here and get to the council and tell them everything, I need to. For the others.

"Nothing you say will change my mind" I said firmly, putting my foot down. "That's a shame" Kai said while pouting, it looked weird and childish. "Well I'm sorry Wendy, I didn't want to have to do this" he sighed sadly.

"Do what-" and before I finished my sentence, I heard screams. "What's going on!" I exclaimed. I ran toward the screams, it was the guild, burning to the ground! "No everyone!" I ran onto the fire, trying to rip of my chains to use my magic. But it was useless. "What happened!" my eye's widened, and tears started to form.

"Wendy help us!"

"It hurts!"

"Why did you do this to us!" everyone screamed, as the monsters crowded around and destroyed the guild.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. "I"m so sorry" I dropped to my knees and started to sob, I need to help them.

"Wendy!" I turned to the voice, it was Master! He was under a ton of burnt wood. "Hold on I'll get you out!" I said, scared, I need to help as much as I can! I lifted the wood, but Master cried out in pain. "Stop! Wendy!" he screamed in pain. Tears stained my cheeks, "I'm sorry, please help me take off the cuffs so I can heal you!" I begged.

"No Wendy you've done enough" I was taken back, he doesn't think I can help them! "You did this to us, you should be ashamed" Master spat, but that tore me to pieces. "No! Please let me help you" I begged and begged, he ignored me, then I heard a cough. Master spat out a pool of blood, the sight sickened me to my stomach, and breathed his last.

"Master?" I shook him gently. "MASTER!" I screamed, "Please don't die, your my only dad! Please!"

He's dead. And I knew it.

I let out a scream into the sky, and pulled and pulled at my chains. Damn it Wendy! Get these chains off! But it did not work. I kneeled on the ground and sobbed, holding my chest, because I thought my heart was going to burst.

"Wendy" a kind and comforting voice called. I turned around, it was Romeo! But was terrified me, was that a Leviathan was standing right behind him. "Romeo RUN!" I screamed trying to pull him away, but my feet were stuck on the ground.

"This is my promise, I'll protect you right" he whispered, and the monster raised his arm, and swatted Romeo as if he was nothing but a fly, and Romeo lay on the ground, dead. "No!" I sobbed "Stop please!" then everything vanished. Tears were flowing down my face like a waterfall. "I apologize, I needed information" Kai said in a sweet voice, but I wasn't falling for it any more, I was angry , I wish I could rip him to pieces.

"What did you do" I spat, however those were the only words I could get out of my mouth. "Awe sweetie, I have fear magic, I can make you see your greatest fear right before your eyes" he giggled and smiled at me. "But thank you now I know what I need to retrieve"

"And what is that" I said, tired of playing games. "I saw a handsome boy, I believe his name is _Romeo_ " he smiled evilly. My eye widened in fear.

"No, don't you dare hurt him!" I yelled, begging even. "I'm sorry, but you did not corporate with us, and unfortunately, we need you to do what we say" he said, almost like a warning.

"Cain! Yui!" Kai called out, quickly two men dressed in all black came rushing in. One had blond hair, that almost shined white, and the other was a brunette, reminding me of tree bark.

"Yes Master Kai" they said simultaneously. "Go to the counsel, I need you to get me a boy, with raven hair and brown eyes, he is in the same guild as her", he said and shot a playful look at me. "His name is _Romeo_ ", his words made me boil inside, making me wish these stupid cuffs came off so I could get out of here, and warn them.

"Yes Sir" they said, and went on their way. Once again it's Kai and me.

"I swear if you hurt him, I'll tear you to shreds!" I threatened, though it didn't seem like me, I would protect my friends at any cost. "I promise you will see him when you wake" he coaxed, picking at his nail, bored.

He lifted his hand , consumed in a dark aura, and shot a bolt of black dust in my direction. It was far to fast to dodge, its speed would put Jet to shame. It hit me square in the chest, it hurt, like I was underwater unable to take a breath. I was drowning.

I held my chest, trying my hardest to take in the breathes that I desperately needed. Breath Wendy breath! I tried to encourage myself, then more pain. Then the water turned into fire, and it burned, burned like Natsu's fire. I let out a blood curdling scream, due to the pain.

Pain, drowning

Pain, burning

Pain, rejection

Darkness, death

"Have a nice _nightmare_ " Kai said, and laughed until I blacked out.

* * *

 **Romeo P.O.V. (After Wendy got kidnaped)**

I should go inside now, it's freezing, at least I got an hour or so to clear my head. I was jealous of Elliot, because he helped Wendy. And I didn't. I think I was to harsh, and I should apologize. We probably would be good friends! I cheerfully thought to myself.

I opened the heavy door to go back inside the building, and remember that I don't even know what dorm I'm in! I continued down the cold, dark, concrete hall way to see the list.

The list was posted at the front desk, my eyes scrolled down and I saw Wendy, Cheila, Elliot, and Romeo room 783. Cool!

I took the stairs up to where our dorm is.

779, 780,781, 782, 783! Found it!

I knocked lightly on the door, just in case anyone is sleeping. The door swung open, creaking loudly as it opened. I was face to face with Eillot, I think this would be a good time to apologize.

Elliot was dressed in a navy blue loose pair of shorts and a black V-neck shirt. "Um Hey Elliot" I said shyly and waved my hand, it was a little awkward, and he was looking at me strangely. But before he said anything, I continued.

"Um look, I'm sorry for being harsh when we first met. I hope we could start over and become friends?" I questioned, hoping it didn't seem weird to him.

"Oh what, of course?!" he exclaimed happily, but he still had a glimpse of worry in his eyes. "Please come in" he gestured me in, and I walked in, as he shut the door behind me. "Quick question Romeo" he asked, I gulped this can't be good. Maybe he doesn't want me here!

"Where is Wendy?"

My eyes widened, "I didn't see her" I said way more calmly then I thought, it's almost curfew! "She went to look for you about forty-five minutes ago, she was looking for you!"he exclaimed, worried, Cheila woke up, most likely because we were too loud.

"Romeo, you're back!" she said surprised "Where is Wendy?" she asked soon after.

My bangs covered my eyes "We don't know." I said shamefully, I need to go look for her. Cheila jumped out of bed, and grabbed, Elliot and I by the collar. "Hey!" we said together as we struggled against the god's slayer's grip.

She swung the door open angrily, "We are going to go find Wendy you idiot!" she snapped at us. Elliot and I exchanged a glance and nodded, we wriggled out of her grip and sprinted to the stair way and down the hall, to the exit.

Elliot and I pushed the heavy door, and the three of us ran out in search for Wendy.

"Wendy, Wendy, where are you!" we called, but there was no response.

"Guys, we got to hurry, it's almost curfew!" Elliot remind "We won't help Wendy if we are caught and get in huge trouble on the first day!"

"I don't care" Cheila spat "I'm not going back until we find Wendy, they will understand!"

We nodded and we continued to look for Wendy it was ten minutes till curfew. I pushed against the strong wind, that was cutting though me like a knife, when I saw a dark silhouette, Wendy!

"Guys I found her!" I called out and they both came rushing toward me, and I pointed to the object, that was walking closer. "Wendy!" Cheila exclaimed, relived that she found her best friend, and ran up to her. But then she stopped and sniffed the air, "What's wrong?" Elliot shouted over the howl of the wind.

"That's not Wendy!" she yelled back and turned around, then the object lifted its arm and shot a bolt of red mist toward Cheila.

"Look out!" Elliot warned and pushed her out of the way and took the blow.

"Elliot!" Cheila, ran up to him to heal his wound. His chest was burning with smoke and Cheila started to summon her magic.

"I'll cover you" I said, and ignited my fire. I ran up to the object at full speed, laying the first blow. The object did't move, but what surprised me was that my attack went right threw it, like Juvia. "What the heck?!" I said frustrated, what is this?

"Is this the boy?" a man with a deep voice said. "Yes I'm sure, he fits the picture" another voice said.

Two men appeared in front of me, one with platinum blond hair, the other with dark brown.

"Romeo!" Cheila and Elliot called, good, Elliot is healed. "Who are these guys?" Elliot questioned, as they came to my side. "I don't know"

"If you hand over the boy, with raven hair, we will not hurt you both" the two men threatened. What to they need with me?

"Over my dead body" Elliot challenged. "As you wish" the man with the brown hair sighed. And they disappeared into the shadows.

We all stood in our battle stance, on guard, ready of an attack.

A magic circle appeared under Cheila and I. I tried to move away, but my body didn't listen. Cheila punched me square on my jaw "What was that for!" I exclaimed, why did she punch me?!

"It's not me! My body is moving on its own!" she said flustered. She swung at me again, but instead of me standing still, my body moved out of the way on its own, and Cheila missed.

"Romeo! Are you okay?" It was Elliot, "What did you do?" I questioned curiously. "Psychic magic remember, no time to talk, Dodge!" He quickly answered and pushed us to the ground.

"How did you bend my magic?" the man with blond hair asked, angrily. "I have psychic magic, your magic won't work on us" Elliot said proudly, but our attention turned to Cheila who was screaming, as we heard a sickening snapping of her bones.

"Cheila!" Elliot and I called, "What did you do?!" I yelled furiously at the man.

"I have bone magic, if I can not control you body, I might as well destroy it!" He smiled evilly, but I wiped the smug smirk off his face but punching him in the gut, releasing Cheila from his magic, allowing her to heal.

The man kicked me across the face, and I crashed to the ground. However, Elliot quickly backed me up and pushed him away with his magic, and I pinned him down with my purple fire.

We rushed over to Cheila, who was already self healing herself. "Cheila, are you alright?!" I asked, concerned. "Yes, just give me a sec" she said and she put a hand up to make us stop talking.

"You are a stubborn one" Elliot and I turned around to the voice, and the other man with brown hair sighed, "I guess we will have to take all of you"

The other guy was able to wriggle out of my fire, "I won't mind having more fun with the others" he said as he stood up. They nodded, and Elliot and I stood back to back, trying to protect Cheila, when a dark void opened under us and we started sinking. (kind of like the void in the GMG, when Evil Rouge took out the guards)

It was as if we were sinking in quick sand. We started struggling against the void, but it sucked us up faster, and I panicked. It was eating at my legs, swallowing us slowly "Grab my hand!" Cheila exclaimed, and extend her hand to me, which I quickly took, and I grabbed Elliot's, and she pulled us up.

However the man stepped on Cheila's hand, that was clinging to the edge, and she cried in pain. "I have shadow magic, and you will disappear into the darkness" the man stated darkly and kicked Cheila's hand. And we sunk into the bottomless void of darkness.

* * *

I am sorry for the delay! But this was a long chapter, so much editing! Thank you all so much for reading, and please please please review and answer the QOTD, and let me know what I can do to make my story better! Love you all!

 **Music Dragon: I'm done! * head falls on the table***

 **Wendy: Music Dragon, are you okay?**

 **Music Dragon: Yes just tired, it's 11 pm here and I wanted to finish this chapter before I go to sleep.**

 **Wendy: Go to bed right now! You have to wake up early tomorrow!**

 **Music Dragon:*Grunts* Okay Mom**

 **Wendy: Don't call me that!**

 **Music Dragon: *Giggles***

 **Wendy: Don't forget to review**

 **Romeo: And follow**

 **Wendy: And we will see you next time!**

 **Romeo: On Let Me Go!**

 **Happy: Aye!**

Thank you guys! Music Dragon out!


	10. Authors Note

Hey Guys! Music Dragon here! So I just want to take a moment to thank all of you who are reading this, and who have sticked with me up until now. I'm sorry for all the delays, and I apologize for any typos or grammar errors. Thank you all who have favourite, followed, and reviewed, to all who have reviewed thank you so much for the amazing comments! You are all super nice! And to all those who have just started reading, please review to let me now how you feel, and how I can make this story better. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

So I decided to tell you a little about this story and how it's going to go and answer a few of my friends and families questions. And if you have any questions for this story, please leave a review or PM me, and let me know if you want it to be anonymous.

 **The start of the Plot**

Well it all started when I started to wright different stories just for pure pleasure, and to be honest I was bored. So I was sitting at my computer writing a similar plot to this story. It was about a girl in the middle ages, who was one day at her friends house, when their house was attacked by a monster. The girl got her friends family out, but she dies in the process. However she is some what alive. She is a spirit in the morning and alive at night.

And that's when it struck me. Why don't I write my own fan fiction? I had been just reading them, and now I want to write my story. And so I changed the plot a little, and asked my awesome big bro if it was a good story line. He actually asked me where did I get the idea from, because he said it sounds like I copied it. So I made an account and posted my first chapter. I thought it was sucky at first, but I think I got better!

So continuing the change of the plot, Wendy and Romeo were once Lucy and Natsu, as well as Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia. Well because I thought teen agers would be the ones to go in, but I felt that the boys would end up still defeating the monsters in one blow. So I thought how about I change the age group just a little, and make it Romeo and Wendy. More innocent, mysterious, and relatable.

 **What are the changes**

Wendy was not supposed to get kidnaped, I thought it would add more suspense since I added a new OC and I wanted to show the struggle of Wendy and Romeo.

Another change was that I was going to have Romeo tell Wendy how he feels after she gets rescued ( lol spoilers, but u totally knew I wouldn't cut it there ) and I was going to add the since Wendy was severely injured, she could have a choice to go home, but she stays to protect Romeo.

Now the time takes place before the tartarus ark but Wendy is still as strong as is Romeo.

 **Characters**

Romeo- he's more laid back, kind, honest, a little hard headed but comes to his senses.

Wendy- kind, intelligent, timid, will never break a promise, and will protect her friends no matter what.

Cheila- sly, caring, mysterious, will always stay by your side.

So yes I made them a little different then in the manga/anime but I thought it would be cool.

 **Questions**

 **What is to come for the story? -** At first I thought it would be cool if Romeo got a little jealous of Wendy, so I added in a OC that was not actually supposed to be there. However I though he would be a good addition to our team, considering there are only three of them (four now), and yes I will be adding one or two OC's to the team! And yes, the team will go into the woods and fight the Leviathan, and there is a major plot twist I had since the beginning. You will just have to wait!

 **Who is Elliot? -** Elliot represents a friend in real life. He is responsible, kind, funny, and down right awesome. Also no, Elliot is not in love with Wendy, actually I was planning on putting a big surprise for Romeo, I'm sure will give you a good laugh as well.

 **Where did you get the idea for the Leviathan-** To be honest, I was thinking so hard on what the name for the monsters would actually be! so once again I asked my brother and he told me to name it the Leviathan, which is supposed to be one of the demons of hell or something. Well to late to change it, at least it's cool!

 **Why are the monsters only defeated by young magic-** Well I'm sure you have heard that children's minds can be more powerful and smarter than an adults. Because children and problem solve, and they have a great weapon called imagination. I also thought that young magic might be week, but in Fairy Tail we all know that magic is pushed by the power of feelings. And as children, well most of them, have not harden their hearts, and are able to let their feels push to their magic.

 **Are you going to name the Chapters -** If you want, sure!

 **How long are you going to make this story-** At first I was going to this story 12 or so chapters long. But I realized that now I would be cutting it short, so I've been thinking maybe twenty chapters or so. Maybe more.

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you have any questions please review or PM me! And I will see you in the next chapter. Don't forget to follow and review and we will see you next time on Let Me Go! Love you all!

~Music Dragon


	11. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! How are you? I hope you read my Authors Note! And if you didn't, please go read it before reading this chapter! But if you don't want to, that's fine. Thank you all again for all of you that have got me here, and I plan to keep on doing the best I can on this story! Also shout out to NattyCat, JcL107 and Lalu lover45 for following and favoring. Love you all thx!

 **Music Dragon: It's so hot in the Philippines, and the AC is broken!T_T**

 **Natsu: What's an AC? Can I eat it?!**

 **Music Dragon: NOOOO NATSU QUIT IT!**

 **Natsu: So I'll take that as a no then?**

 **Music Dragon: *Chases Natsu with a broom down the hall*** **AHAHAAHAHHA!**

 **Natsu: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THERE'S A CRAZY DRAGON ON THE LOOSE!**

 **Music Dragon: *Stops* What did you just call me?! *tick mark***

 **Natsu: NOTHING!**

 **Music Dragon: Just do the intro before I get the metal bat *stomps into the closet***

 **Natsu: Music Dragon does not own Fairy Tail or its characters**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Music Dragon: *Dark Aura, with the bat* hehehe**

 **Happy: Natsu RUNNNNNNNN!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

 **Wendy P.O.V. (Her nightmare) (Bold- nightmare,** _Slant- Wendy's inner voice ,_ Regular- Wendy **)**

 ** _Pain, Pain, Pain..._**

 **You can't escape! Have fun! The pain is nice.** For a few moments I thought I was in my own personal _Hell..._

 ** _Disgust, Hatred, Loss..._**

 **Won't it feel nice to just disappear?** Please just kill me now...

 ** _Darkness, Dizziness, Death..._**

 _No. Wendy. Be Strong. Fight the darkness, fight the pain, fight._ Called my inner voice.

Love, Pureness, Kindness... I thought.

 _Wake up, use the fire within you, kindle it with your emotion._ A wise, familiar voice called. _Kindle the fire, come on Wendy! You can do it!_ _What do you love the most? Say it, it will help you!._

Fairy Tail, Master, Grenadine

 _That's it! Keep going! The voice said._

Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus... I can feel it, the darkness is slowly turning into light!

 **What are you doing? Stop! Don't you want the pain?! What's the point, no one loves you! The pain does, feel it!**

 _No Wendy we love you remember? Who loves you? Say it! Let the fire extinguish the dark!_

Cheila, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Mira, Charla.

 _Keep going!_

 **No stop! You're hurting us, like how you hurt everyone else!**

Gray, Jellal, Happy, Elfman, Romeo!

There was no more darkness

Just light! Kind and pure.

 _Well done Wendy, I love you. I always have._

I know who this is! The voice different from Grenadine and Charla, it's different. It's the voice that would hum me to sleep, the voice that said I love you and tuck me in every night. The one who screamed my name as the fire destroyed my life. The voice that got me out of the darkness.

"Mom!" I cried, I know it was her, I jolted up right awake from my darkness.

Where is she? 'She's dead Wendy don't get your hopes up!' I scolded myself, but I still had a feeling, I need to find her.

I looked left and right hoping to see her, but instead, my eyes lay on two deep brown eyes that could not be mistaken.

 _"Romeo."_

* * *

 **Romeo P.O.V.**

I woke up with a start. "Where the hell am I" I muttered to myself, and slowly opened my eyes, which were groggy and blurry. "Hey I said wake up!" shouted a man, his voice seemed to echo around, bouncing through out the halls. My eyes finally adjusted and I was chained to a wall, hands over my head, and sore from hanging too long. To my left Elliot hung, totally unconscious, as was Cheila who hung from my right.

"Elliot wake up!" I whispered to his sleeping body, as I tried to nudge it awake. Elliot jumped, and his bright eyes met mine. "What in the world is going on!" Elliot asked confused and slightly panicked.

"You boy!" the guard said pointing a finger at me, "Come with me." And with a flick of his wrist I was released from the wall, but fell flat on my face. The chains still bind my hands. The guard opened the jail cell, "Don't do anything funny, or your friends will pay" his said menacingly. I rolled my eyes, doesn't he think I know that, I pushed myself off the ground, and lightly hit Cheila, causing her to wake up from her slumber.

I obediently did as the guard asked, and gave Elliot and Cheila a small smile before the guard pushed me away. "Where are we going?" I questioned out of curiosity, the guard looked forward, and just gave me a rough push making me stumble forward. I gave him an angry glare "I was just asking a question", but he just grunted is reply.

However all my anger towards the guard vanished is less than a second, the hair on my skin stood up straight giving me goose bumps, and a cold shiver went crawling up my spine. That hair, it was un-mistakable. Wendy.

She let out a blood curdling scream, that broke my heart in two. Without even thinking, I ran.

"Hey!" the guard yelled angrily as he chased me, but I was faster. I ran to her cell and pushed the heavy, rusting doors back and forth, hoping it would do something. "Wendy, Wendy!" I called, but she couldn't hear me, she was whimpering, and crying. She had teared, dried up and caked skin from crying, with blood shot swollen red eyes. Her hair was messy, her wrist were a bright shade of red, and my eyes grew wide to the small pool of blood under her.

"Come here you little brat!" The guard said as he harshly grabbed my shoulder. "No!" I cried, and thrashed in his grip, but he punched me right on my cheek and I fell to the ground.

"Now Mark, that's now how we are supposed to treat our guests now is it?" I looked up to a man with a striking appearance, raven hair and sparking blue eyes. "Yes Master Kai, I apologize" Mark said apologetically, and bowed before him.

"Ah Romeo, you must be Wendy's friend! My name is Kai" he said extending his hand out to me, in a well mannered fashion. I flicked it away, and stood up on my own, ignoring the throbbing heart beat in my cheek. "What did you do to her" I said seriously, staring at him sharply, while pointing to the cell where Wendy lay.

"Oh you mean the girl, she wasn't listening to us" he said with a sigh, "Such a shame, I didn't want to have to do that". I was loosing my patience, "What _exactly_ did you do to her? I asked once again, in a low voice though grit teeth. "Ohhhh, you mean why is she like this?" he said rolling his tongue, as if on cue, when Wendy let out a sharp sob and yelp.

There was no longer blood flowing through my veins, only pure, hot anger. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists, so hard I'm sure my knuckles turned white, to control them from not punching this guy in the face.

"This is the beauty of my magic" Kai said boastfully, putting on a proud smirk, "I have fear magic, with my say I can make you trapped in your own personal hell, where all your fears lay asleep, just waiting to drag you down with them." He replied with a sickening grin. "And as you can see, I unfortunately had to do that to your friend here". I let out an exaggerated grunt, 'it must be so hard for you' I thought to myself.

"Let her go" I commanded in a serious tone.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, because that's not how it works." he said with a sigh. "Oh ya and why the hell not?!" I challenged back.

"She has to do that on her own..."

"What do you mean?" I continued to question.

"I can not un-do the spells that I cast, however, she has been there for a while so she should come out soon." Kai said with an encouraging smile, but I cringed as his appearance, this guys is definitely crazy.

"You can do me a favor if you want her to get out faster." I looked at him in awe, "I need her awake for the next phase of our plan." He offered, he knew I couldn't refuse. I clenched my jaw "Anything" I answered quickly. "Good boy" He said as he walked up to me and pat me on the head like a dog.

To my surprise, he unlocked the door to Wendy's cell, and he gestured me in. "Wake her up for me would you?". At first I hesitated, but after I pushed through my fear. I ran in and embraced Wendy in my arms.

I breathed in her sweet smell of fresh grass and melon, while stroking her hair smooth. Hugging her so tight, I never wanted to let go.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I whispered into her ear, unable to say anything else. This was my fault. If I wasn't so jealous of Elliot, we wouldn't be in this mess. "Damn it! I'm so sorry" I muttered under my breath. She was so cold, and limp in my arms. For a moment we just stayed the sobbing into each others arms, but I need to find a way to get Wendy out.

"Fight Wendy, fight please! You can do this. You are so much stronger than me." I pleaded to her unyielding self.

"Awe, I think I'm going to cry" Kai exclaimed sarcastically, while pretending to sniffle. I ignored him. I don't care.

I just held her protectively in my arms. After a few moments, I heard her muttering something. I broke from the embrace for a moment and brought my ear close.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus..."

What? Why is she muttering names? I asked myself, but she continued. I noticed her crying stopped, and all she was doing was naming all of our nakama.

"Cheila, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Mira, Charla." She continued, I was beyond confused, but I just held her tight, trying to comfort her if it was needed.

"Gray, Jellal, Happy, Elfman...Romeo"

I looked up, she said my name!

"Wendy I'm here!" I encouraged "I'm here for you, please come back to me!" I cried as I pushed my head to hers, breathing in the breaths she let out. She crinkled her nose, and scrunched up her eyes. I think she's waking up!

Come on Wendy, I pleaded. And then I saw them. Her beautiful, sparkling brown eyes. I was so happy.

"Mom!" She said with a shout and looked around looking for someone, until her eyes met mine.

"Romeo."

* * *

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh, Romeo is here, he found me, he's here. I'm not quite sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing, but right not I wouldn't want him anywhere else. "Romeo" I gasped out again, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" I whispered into his ear. His grip around my waist tightened."No Wendy, I'm sorry" he replied regretfully, I was confused though, why would he be sorry?

"It's all my fault. I got you, Cheila, even Elliot here. I'm so sorry" he said as he choked back a sob. My bangs covered my eyes, and pulled away from our tight embrace, and saw Romeo's quizzical expression. I placed my cold hands, gently on each of his cheeks, blushing slightly in the process, and looked at him sternly. "Don't say that." I scolded him "We are in this together, it's no one's fault. I was just doing what your father asked. Taking care of you" I smiled, leaned in and kissed his forehead.

At this point, all Romeo could do was hug me tight and cry. I brushed his hair soothingly, as he sobbed, and I don't know why, but I had a kind smile planted on my face. Although our moment only lasted so long.

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful friendship thing, but we need to continue." Kai said in a sing song voice. Romeo and I broke from our hug, and were now on guard, neither of us can use magic, so for now we just have to listen to him. We stood up and walked out of the cell we were in, and Romeo and I were immediately ripped apart. We both let out a scream and thrashed at the grip holding us down.

I caught a gimps of two familiar faces. Cain and Yui, were holding Romeo down, and two other guards held me down as well. "Let me go!" I commanded to the guards, one who was a woman, with lavender hair, the other a man with slick black hair. Their grip only continue to tighten. I felt so week, tired, my throat felt as if it has been scratched raw with sand paper, and their grip stung due to the few cuts that I had from trashing at my chains too mach.

"Calm down now, both of you!" Kai exclaimed, and Romeo and I obediently stopped struggling and took a breather. "Good, now moving on, Wendy." Kai announced as he turned to me, back facing to Romeo. "Shall we start the procedure?" he questioned. I looked up at Romeo, with pleading eyes. "Hey! What's going on!" Romeo said with a shout, Kai then turned around to answer Romeo's question. "We just need her magic" Kai simply replied.

"Wendy, don't let these guys do anything." Romeo instructed "I'll deal with them, don't worry". He continued with a smile.

"Cain, Yui would you do me favor and take care of Romeo please" Kai said annoyed. I have a bad feeling. "Yes master Kai"

I started to panic, my breathing and heart beat picked up its pace, as Cain and Yui grabbed onto Romeo and Cain lifted his arm ready to swing at him. My eyes widened in fear as they both started to throw multiple punches to Romeo in the gut and face. I screamed and tried to fight against the grips that held me down.

"ROMEO!" I cried in horror, "LET ME GO!"

Yui threw a punch to Romeo's jaw line, and Romeo spat out blood, making the air waft with a sickening smell of rusting copper. "Stop!" I pleaded to Kai, but he stood un-emotionally, and refused to meet my gaze.

"Wendy, I'm okay, don't let them do anything" Romeo said in the few moments he wasn't grunting from the beating he was given. "Idiot! I can't do that!" I yelled at him, as tears started to fall freely down my cheeks.

"Please stop." I whispered, finally Kai looked down on me, and all I could do was hang my head to avoid his eyes. He walked closer to me, and crouched down so that we were at eye's length. "I'll do the procedure, no questions asked." I answered shamefully. "Now that's what I wanted to hear" Kai said joyfully, "This is your weakness Wendy, you love too much, there are to many things that can hurt you. Take Romeo for example, you will do anything to protect him, but look at you both now. Friends and family will be your down fall, take it from me." He lectured, standing up slowly.

This is so bizarre, I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "And that's where your wrong." Kai turned around with a confused look on his face, "It may be my weakness, but it is also my strength. It may be my fear, but it is also my bravery." I said with pride.

Kai shook his head disappointingly, and let out a sigh, "Take the boy back to his cell, and get Wendy and the lacrimas ready for the procedure" Kai instructed, a huge weight lifted from my chest. 'It's okay, Romeo and the others are safe.' I encouragingly thought to myself.

"No, Wendy" Romeo cried as he tried to rip is tired body away. "It's okay Romeo, your safe and that's all I need" I replied with a smile before the guards took me away, where I face a new challenge. What the heck am I going to do now...

* * *

First of all, I AM SO SORRY! Sorry for the long delay, and the short chapter, I got back home from the Philippines if you are wondering, and I had to catch up a little on school. So Tomorrow I am going on a band trip for four days, so I will once again be away for a little, but I promise I will write as much as I can while I am there, and try to get back into the swing of things! Also thank you so much to all of you who are reading right now, actually at the beginning of the month I finally hit 2,000 views, which is totally awesome! I love you guys so much! Please continue reading, and let me know if there is anything I can improve on in the comments!

 **Music Dragon: Yay band trip tomorrow, and leaving at 4 am T_T**

 **Wendy: Are you all packed?**

 **Music Dragon: Yes**

 **Lucy: Are you sure?**

 **Music Dragon:YES!**

 **Lucy: Oh ya and where did the rest of Fairy Tail go in the story?!**

 **Music Dragon: I'm working on a filler okay happy?**

 **Lucy: Yup! I'll even ask Levy to edit it**

 **Music Dragon: Okay?...**

 **Levy: Did someone call me?**

 **Music Dragon: No Levy we're good, Wendy can you just do the thing now please?!  
**

 **Wendy: Oh yes sorry, Romeo!**

 **Romeo: Coming!**

 **Wendy: Don't forget to review!**

 **Romeo: And favorite!**

 **Wendy: And we will see you next time!**

 **Romeo: On Let Me Go!**

 **Happy: Aye!**


	12. Chapter 11

Hi every one! Just came back home from my awesome band trip! I'm sad to leave, I had so much fun and mad so many memories with my really good friends. Though I'm super tired and still had to go to school in the middle of the week, it was all worth it! Thank you all so much who have been reading my book, and more. You are all amazing. Also shout out to Supernaturalchick85 for favoring, and lets get into the story!

 **Music Dragon: Omg my band trip was so fun!**

 **Wendy: Really? What did you guys do?**

 **Music Dragon: Well I played at an amazing auditorium, and I had so much fun with my friends!**

 **Lucy: That sounds fun!**

 **Music Dragon: It was!**

 **Levy: Well shall we get into the story then!**

 **Music Dragon: Sure! How about you do the intro?**

 **Levy: Sure!**

 **Levy: Music Dragon does not own Fairy Tail or its characters**

 **Happy: Aye!**

* * *

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

The guards took me down a dark hall way, there were no longer shoes on my feet, I most likely kicked them off while I was in my dream state. The floor was freezing against my small fragile feet, rough and slightly wet from the constant drip of water from the roof. I couldn't stop thinking about my mother, I tried to remember her voice that talked me out of my nightmare, it's impossible though, I saw her die.

"Move it girl!" The man exclaimed, shoving me forward, removing me from my trance. I stumbled forward, but quickly regained my balance. That's right, I can't be thinking about her right now. Romeo, Cheila, and Elliot are fine as far as I know, so that's the good side. On the bad side, I don't know what's going to happen to them.

We took a right turn and entered a room, it had white walls, tools, and a large glass lacrima in the center of the room (Like the one that holds the first Master) . "Good to see you all!" Kai said happily "Are you ready Wendy?" He questioned excitedly. I just nodded, clenching my fists to hide my shaking hands.

Kai smiled in agreement, he placed his hand on the square of my back sending chills, causing me to shift uncomfortably. He didn't seem to notice, because he continue to guide me toward the lacrima. "I see you might be nervous, but I assure you, everything is under control"

I took one last deep breath, calm Wendy, you can do this, I thought to myself. And I bravely stood in front of the lacrima and step inside. There was a certain liquid inside, clear, it could be mistaken for water, but I was well aware that it wasn't. I felt nothing at first, almost as if I was submerged in water, but all of my senses were clear.

"Now Wendy I will walk you through the procedure" Kai said while looking at a clip board filled with papers. "Now that you are inside, we will need you to let out all of your magic energy, then we will take a series of tests to see if we can open your third origin. If we succeeded, you save all your friends and Fiore, if not... Well lets just say we have your other friends to help us as well." Kai smiled.

My blood boiled, and my head started spinning. I can't let them hurt Romeo or my friends, I need to do this. Even if it means Fiore. This is an impossible choice. But what can I do.

I calmed myself, un-balled my fists, and took a deep breath.

I let out my magic freely.

The Lacrima turned a beautiful shade of turquoise, the color that reflects my magic. The liquid around me started bubbling, I started feeling light headed. This liquid is taking the magic I'm releasing. I continued to release my magic until I was out of breath, and the edges of my eyes become blurry.

"Great job Wendy! That's enough for now, we will try opening your third origin." I let out a tired sigh, 'you need to do this Wendy, for the others' I thought to myself. "Wait Kai" I let out exhausted. He hummed in response, "If I give you my magic, promise me." I paused, and waited for him to turn and face me. He turned around. "Promise me you will let my friends go"

"Alright, and only if you succeeded" he gambled, followed with an exasperated chuckle. "How do I know you will keep your promise" I shot back, I need to know that they will be safe. Kai hummed once again, pondering at my question.

To my surprise, Kai summoned his magic, in the form of black dust, and marked himself, he grunted with pain. I gasped at his actions, confused. "Here, look" he said showing his arm, that now had a black tattoo, that took the shape of a bird that ran up his forearm. "If I break my promise, I will fall into my own nightmare, and this bird will make sure I can't get out" I admired his bravery.

"Alright, let's continue?" Kai questioned, the tone of his voice starting to sound irritated. I nodded. "Wonderful!" Kai exclaimed turning back into his normal cheery self "Lauren if you would".

A short girl, with bright blond hair came through the corner. Everything about her says, 'scary', and every thing she wore was black. The girl glanced up at Kai, and he gave her an agreeing nod.

She placed her hand on the lacrima, my heart rate jumped a little. The lady channeled her magic and a spark of white lighting absorbed into the lacrima, and after a few moments I let out a blood curdling scream.

 _Pain. White, Hot Pain_. Was coursing through my body. Hot iron flowing through my veins.

After a couple of minutes, the pain stopped, I gasped for air. I looked up at Kai, looking for any mercy in his dead eyes. There were none.

He turned his head to the woman, and she gave me a sorrowful look as the pain ran through my body once again, but this time with more power. I twitched and turned and screamed. Hopping and praying the pain would stop, just like my nightmare.

So I closed my eyes, shut my mouth, though it was begging to scream, and repeated in my head. 'It's for them, I will protect them. It's for them I will protect them...' Until my body became numb and I couldn't see, feel, hear.

But I felt the darkness closing in, and a tear fall on to my cheek.

* * *

 **Romeo P.O.V.**

Two guards held me under my arms, taking me back to my cell. My cheeks were tear stained, and my hair wet and shaggy from the sweat that bridged my forehead. I was so limp, and filled with so much self pity.

 _I couldn't save her,_

 _You're such an idiot,_

 _Why aren't you stronger.._

Before I knew it I was shoved into the cell, and was kneeling in front of Cheila and Elliot, who looked at me with wide eyes. "Romeo! Are you okay?! Where is Wendy!" They both questioned eagerly, but there was a huge lump in my throat that refused to swallow.

"I-I-I'm so pathetic" I managed to let out, before more tears came crawling down my cheeks. "I couldn't save her, or ever keep her from getting hurt" I said between sobs. Too busy crying, I wasn't able to hear Cheila stand before me, before giving me a well deserved slap across the face.

I flushed red, as I lifted me hand to my cheek, that was already bruised from the beating I had gotten earlier. Cheila's eyes were angry, "Idiot" she said in a low whisper. "You did what you could. You didn't have any magic, you took a beating, and you're still alive." I still couldn't tell where she was going with this.

"You tried, and that's what matters. Now get off of your sorry a** and let's find a way to get out of here and save Wendy! You're a Fairy Tail wizard aren't you?" I looked at her with a glance of surprise. she's right, we won't get Wendy out if I keep mopping around.

"What do we do" I said with my voice now full of determination. "That's what I like to hear!" Elliot encouraged "Well Elliot, I would like it if you can actually show the trick up your sleeve" The god slayer answered slyly. "Of course" Elliot said with a smile. I looked at them questionably, as I started to feel magic energy coming from Elliot, I glanced down at the chains that bound my hands, as they started to glow.

And they broke with a loud snap and I was finally free. "How did you do that!"

"Well I have physic magic so I can easily maneuver around these chains even if they are anti-magic cuffs"

"That's awesome!" I praised "But what do we do now?"

"Let's go get our Wendy back" Cheila suggested, and the two of us nodded in response.

Elliot walked up to the door and picked the lock with ease, he quietly opened the cell door and made sure the coast was clear. He gave us the signal as we crept through the hall ways to find Wendy

We quietly walked against the walls, and sadly, followed the screams of Wendy. Soon we found the culprit, from a door at the end of the hall way. Together we pushed ourselves against the wall, and Cheila pushed the door open slightly, and took a peek.

"Oh god, Wendy, I think they are taking her magic" Cheila whispered under her breath, as more screams erupted from the room. "Damn it" Elliot too cursed under his breath.

Cheila scrunched up her eyebrows and after a moment turned to us, "Here's the plan" The both of us inched in and was ready to listen attentively. "I'm going to get Wendy out of that lacrima, Elliot you need to take out the girl who is controlling the lacrima, and Romeo, you need to get Kai."

My eyes widened in surprise, but there was no time for questions, so the both of us nodded and got into stance. "On the count of three?" I asked.

One,

Two,

Three!

The three of us bolted through the door, and all eyes were on us. I summoned my fire and jumped in the air for an attack, "KAI!" I screamed as my fist collided with his black magic, and he gave me a playful smile.

* * *

First of all I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I am sorry the super late update, the short chapter, and for being kind of MIA. I have been stressing so much about school, and finals, and band. So I sincerely apologize for my absence, I will do my best to catch up after my finals are over and summer finally roles around. So I hope for you to be looking forward to that. And in addition to good news, I have made another fan fiction, I know right! So I've been working on that as well, so if you would like to read it, please click the link to my bio and leave a comment. So thank you so much for still reading, I promise for longer, better chapters soon. And until then please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow, and we will see you next time on Let Me Go!

~Music Dragon


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Music Dragon here, thank goodness finals are finally over! Again I apologize for my absence, but I just want to say a great big, huge thank you to every one who still keeps reading my story, and to every one who have followed. So with out any further adieu, let's jump into the story!**

 **Music Dragon: Hey guys I missed you!**

 **Lucy: Music Dragon! Why haven't you been letting us do the intros lately?!**

 **Music Dragon: Sorry I forgot! I didn't really know what to say either *Sweat drop***

 **Wendy: At least she's back now! Isn't that right Music-san**

 **Music Dragon: That's right! Thanks Wendy! *Pat's Wendy's head***

 **Wendy: *Blushes and smiles***

 **Romeo: Come on guys, I want to hear the rest of the story!**

 **Music Dragon: *giggles* Sorry Romeo! Can you and Wendy do the intro today?  
**

 **Romeo and Wendy: Of course!**

 **Lucy: *Giggles***

 **Romeo and Wendy: Music Dragon does not own Fairy Tail or its characters**

* * *

 **Romeo P.O.V.**

I ignited my flames, and with a fiery punch I gathered all my emotions just like Master told me. **Anger** towards Kai for hurting Wendy and my friends, **Sadness** for not being able to protect them, **Fear** that Kai will hurt my friends again, **Cowardliness** for not being stronger. Yet I still have **Courage** for being able to have my friends behind me, **Love** for my friends, and **Strength** that they have given me to be able to control my feelings and protect the ones who are dear to me.

"KAI!" I screamed as my fist collided with his arm, and his black magic began to spread. Kai gave me a playful smile, but I kept focus. He threw me across the floor, and I slid onto the ground, still on my feet.

I'm ready for you Kai. I have my friends, and that gives me the strength.

"My my Romeo, I didn't think you had it in you to come back for your dear friend Wendy. It's kind of touching really." Kai said tauntingly, but I shook it off. Cheila was fighting off the several guards in the room, while Elliot was fighting the girl with brilliant blond hair. She looked strong, but Elliot was fighting strong.

I looked up to Kai, and stared down on him, my bangs covered my eyes "Even if Wendy was across the entire world, in Edolas, heck she could be in hell... and I would come for her, I would do that for any of my friends. So Kai" I pause and pointed my finger at him, "If you don not release Wendy, you will face Fairy Tails wrath."

Kai chuckled and looked at me as if I was a pathetic little boy, "That's fine by me, because who will be on your side when I save all of Fiore. I will become king and everyone will bow to me!"

I stared at him with wide eyes, "What? You're doing this to just gain power to become king?!" I questioned, surprised. I couldn't help but feel angry, he's risking the life of Wendy just so that he can gain power.

"Well yes Romeo! Why else would I do this. All the years of planning, I finally found my chance to finally take over the throne! When I save all of Fiore, I will demand the crown, even if I must take it by force. And now that I've finally found someone who's magic is compatible for my lacrima, and I won't let a stupid little boy get in my way! "

"Enough!" I shouted, and Kai quizzically looked at me. "I don't know who you really are, but king, or no king. Friend, or not, you hurt my family. And for that you're going to pay!"

I summoned my magic and focused, "Rainbow fire!" I enchanted, one of my strongest spells that I've been trying to perfect. I threw my fire towards Kai and my fire hit him with a full blown attack, then after a moment my fire exploded upon his skin. Kai let out a scream, and as the smoke cleared Kai's cloths were now torn and tattered from the explosion.

Kai let out an angry battle cry, and began to summon his black magic. I braced myself for a strong attack.

"Die! Romeo JUST DIE! Do NOT interfere! " Kai screamed in frustration and anger, "Black Soul" Kai enchanted as he smashed his fist to the ground, black souls began to emerge from the ground, and a few got hold of my ankle.

I squirmed to get out of the dark soul's grasps, but I was unsuccessful. I tried using my red fire to escape but more souls kept pilling on top of me. Letting out a panicked and frustrated grunt, the souls pinned me to a near by wall, and my back slammed into the hard concrete wall. I yelped in pain.

"Romeo!" Elliot yelled, turning to me. But the blond girl saw that he was distracted and gave Elliot a swift punch to his jaw, that let out a satisfying but loud crack. "Elliot!" I continued to pull against the souls strong hold.

Kai started to approach me, and he gave me an evil smile that sent chills down my spine. "Goodbye Romeo" he said with a chuckle, as he summoned a spear out of black dust, and I looked away and shut my eyes. "I'm sorry everyone" I whispered quietly."No! Romeo!" I heard Cheila cried out.

"STOP!"

That voice. Wendy!

I shot my eyes open, Kai too looked over to the voice, and there she was. Wendy was being held up by Chelia, who managed to get her out of the now, shattered lacrima. Her cloths were torn and burned, her white and pure skin was now tattered and painted with blue, black, and purple bruises, along with red burn marks.

My blood boiled with anger, "Wendy! Cheila! Get out of here, go get help!" I warned.

"Not a chance!" They said in unison, "There is no way in hell we are going to leave you!" Cheila scolded angrily.

Wendy looked over to Kai with a icy glare, "Kai! You promised you wouldn't hurt my friends if I agreed to do this" the Sky goddess said to the dark mage. Kai let out an exaggerated laugh, "Indeed I did but I believe that promise is broken, considering that my lacrima is now destroyed! Not to mention your so called friends killed my guards and ruined my plans!" Kai cried with rage which made everyone flinch.

All the guards were indeed on the floor, knocked out. Elliot's opponent was too defeated, and he went to help Wendy at Cheila's side. Elliot made sure to see that Wendy was okay, then he nodded to Cheila and started sprinting to Kai.

Kai let out an annoyed sigh, "Even if I'm the only one here, I won't be defeated by some dumb, wannabe kids!" and he stood in stance, ready for Elliot's attack.

Elliot, unafraid, jumped and attempted kicked Kai at his head. But Kai took hold of his leg and threw him across the floor. Kai then summoned more souls and pinned Elliot to the ground, but before the souls could get to him, he used his magic to stop the souls and sent them toward Kai.

Kai swiftly dodged his own magic. He then aimed more souls towards Wendy and Cheila. "Cheila, Wendy! Dodge!" Elliot and I cried simultaneously.

However, Cheila stood protectively if front of Wendy and counter attacked the souls that were rushing towards them.

"Sky god bellow!" She cried, and the black souls and her magic collided and let off a small explosion of light. All of us screamed and were pushed back and scythed by the blinding light.

When the light died down I fell from the wall, the ghosts were gone. I turned towards Elliot, he was free as well. Kai looked angry, and gave Cheila a glare, then turning towards Elliot and I, he grunted. "You idiots don't know when to quit do you!"

I tried to stand up, but I winced in pain. I think one of the souls took a hold of my leg and may have broken it. But that's not stopping me. I looked towards Elliot and nodded, and we sprung into action.

Elliot lifted shards of glass and shot them towards Kai, and at the same time I took my purple fire and threw it at Kai as well, so that he would have the inability to move. The shards of glass were about an inch away from Kai's face, when he suddenly disappeared. Then the shards were fast approaching me, but luckily I had enough time to dodge.

"Romeo! You okay?" Elliot called coming toward me, "I'm fine, were did that coward go?"

Suddenly, I could sense his magic power behind both Elliot and I, and before I could even turn around, Kai sent a blast of magic to our backs. We cried out in pain and we fell forward.

"Elliot! Romeo!" Cheila cried, and she turned to Wendy, and she approvingly nodded. Cheila gave her a determined smile and ran over to support us. "Sky god's dance!" she chanted, and her wind attack was sent dead on towards Kai. Her magic danced in the wind, but then Kai blocked her attack with one of his own. "Is that all you got?" he taunted. "Not even close!" Cheila shot back.

"It's my turn now!" Kai started to call an enchantment, and black dust started to emerge from under Cheila's feet. "Hey, what's going on I can't move!" Cheila questioned panicked.

"That's right, I constricted you from being able to move, and you can't use your magic!" Kai chuckled evilly. "Well then you must have forgotten about us then!" Elliot challenged, and stood in a battle stance.

Elliot placed his hands together, and focused. A great amount of magic energy was coming from him. "Monster lock, Physic soul", and with that a tiger-like monster soul emerged from the ground. "Now Mia, Attack Kai!" Elliot ordered the animal, and the monster obeyed. The monster sprinted towards Kai and threw its claws towards him, Kai dodged all of its attacks, and cried "Soul eater!"

Another soul emerged from the ground, however this soul looks similar from the ones that had attacked us earlier. But this time, it had a silver sword that was engraved with skulls and a cross as its handle.

"Mia, keep that soul busy" Elliot instructed the tiger soul. Elliot looked down to me and to my hand. "Come on Romeo, let's do this together!" He said with a smile, and I smiled right back at him. "You bet!"

I took Elliot's hand in mine, and we let our magic power flow in unison. There was a deathly silence. We let our quiet cries that grew louder and louder as we began to merge our magic together.

Then our eyes shot open and we enchanted "Unison Raid: Blast of the Rainbow Fire Soul!"

A once again a soul crept out of the ground, this time it was a Phoenix and its wings was a scattered rainbow color and its tail was made of fire.

"Now Elliot!" I commanded, and Elliot shouted to the bird to use its strongest attack against Kai. The bird nodded and shot down to the evil mage, and fire emerged from its beak letting off a fiery explosion.

I started to feel dizzy, and I fell to my knees, damn I was almost out of magic power. As the light began to die down, the magnificent bird was no where to be found and Kai was unscathed. I stared awe-struck.

"No" Cheila whispered still stuck to her place. Her eyes were wide in disbelief and I could see tears almost emerge from her eyes.

The long silence was finally broken with Kai's hysterical laughter, that made all of us turn. "Foolish children! It's a shame, you all have much magical potential. But it's the end of the line for all of you!"

"Now since you've all run out of magic power, why don't we have some fun?" Kai questioned evilly, he took his magic and he began to create a dark sword from his grasps. We all stood guard for what he was about to do next. "Who do I kill first?" Kai asked himself, but all of us kept our mouths shut so that we wouldn't loose focus.

Elliot and I were both on the ground, exhausted. But ready to spring into action. Kai then turned to Cheila and raised his sword, ready to swing "How about you?".

"NO!" Wendy cried

With all of Elliot's might he got onto his feet and ran towards Cheila, protecting her from the blow. Elliot grabbed her waist and pushed her body away, however Kai was still able to snag Elliot and Elliot now had a large gash on his lower back. He cried in pain, as the both of the, rolled onto the ground.

"Elliot, Cheila!" Wendy cried, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

Elliot was now passed out on the ground, and Cheila came rushing over to his unconscious body. The spell that was cast on her must have worn off by now. "Elliot you idiot! Why did you do that" She cried and with that she summoned her magic to heal him.

At this point I was so angry. My blood was boiling and I started to feel frustrated, hot tears run down my cheeks.

I've had enough, I'm going to get my friends out alive. If it is the last thing I do.

I shakily started to stand up, and Kai, Wendy and Cheila turned towards me. Both the girls now at Elliot's side, with tear stained cheeks.

I gathered all the magic that I had left, took a deep breath, and chanted:

"Rainbow fire secret technique: Black Fire"

* * *

 **This was a very fun chapter to write, I once again apologize for the long wait. I just want to thank you guys so much for all your support, your reviews, your follows, they all make me want to keep writing. I hope you all liked it, and please continue to give me feedback so I can do better! (You guys in the comments are so nice btw!)**

 **Music Dragon: Thank you so much guys!  
**

 **Wendy: Good job on the chapter today!**

 **Music Dragon: Thanks Wendy!**

 **Natsu: Oi! When are the other dragpn slayers going to get onto the action?!**

 **Music Dragon: I don't know Natsu, but in my other story you are the main character, so why don't we give the others a turn (Btw you should check it out, it's called The Last of us, let me know if you like it!)**

 **Sting: Hey what about us then hm?!**

 **Gajeel: Me too!**

 **Music Dragon: I'm not sure yet, but maybe *sweat drop***

 **Lector: Sting-kun is the best! You better put him in your story!  
**

 **Music Dragon: Um guys I don't know-**

 **Frosh: Fro thinks so too! Put Rouge in it too!  
**

 **Rouge: When did I get dragged into this?**

 **Music Dragon: GUYS! I'll put you in if you all SHUT-UP!**

 **Everyone: *silence***

 **Music Dragon: Thank you... Now Wendy, Romeo**

 **Wendy: Right! Please remember to review**

 **Romeo: And follow**

 **Wendy: And we'll see you next time**

 **Romeo: On Let Me Go**

 **Dragon slayers: Aye! Now put us in!**

 **Music Dragon: *face palms* Thanks guys! And good night! (I'm finally done editing and is currently 12:10 am lol night!)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Music Dragon here! I'm so sorry for the late update, I just came back from my vacation last week, and this week I had my lifeguard training... for 8 hours... everyday. So I'm so sorry! But I will try to update as much as possible! Love you all! Please don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

 **Music Dragon: I'm sorry! I haven't written in while!**

 **Juvia: Whaaaa Music-san! How could you forget about Juvia and Gray-sama! *Floods room with tears***

 **Music Dragon: I'm sorry guys! *Getting washed away* Gray do something!**

 **Gray: What do you expect me to do!**

 **Juvia: Ah Gray-sama! Juvia will make sure Music-san makes a good story about our love! *Heart eyes***

 **Wendy: Music are you alright?**

 **Music Dragon: Yup thank you Wendy *On the floor* I'm a good swimmer**

 **Juvia: Music-san better make a story about Juvia and Gray-sama or you will be Juvia's bitter love rival!**

 **Music Dragon: But this isn't your story, so maybe *Sweat drop***

 **Juvia: Fine but if you come anywhere near Juvia's precious Gray-sama, Juvia won't forgive you!**

 **Music Dragon: Got it *Thumbs up* Well then can you and Gray do the intro then?**

 **Juvia and Gray: Music Dragon does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

 **Juvia: Ah Gray-sama *Spacing out***

 **Music Dragon: *Face Palms* enjoy the story**

* * *

 **Romeo P.O.V.**

"Rainbow fire secret technique: Black fire"

I ignited my flames, and everyone looked at me in awe, even Kai. Pitch black fire, appeared in my hands, striking fear in the room.

This is my last chance to save Wendy, Elliot, and Cheila. I'm at my limit of magic, I have enough magic for one last spell. This is what I have been training for during the seven year gap, and I'm not going to let it to waist!

 **Flash Back (Romeo age: 10, Location: Unknown, Normal P.O.V.)**

A grown up Romeo was running through the forest anger surging through him. Another year without all of his friends, he was building up the hope that maybe this year they would find them, but no. They are still gone.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, all of them! Romeo just wished that he had at least gotten a chance to say goodbye to all of his fiends one last time. Some days Romeo feels like it was all his fault that he couldn't do anything to help his dear friends, so that's why he started training.

It was the anniversary of the disappearance of Fairy Tail's core members. Romeo still had so much hope that his dear friends would come back, but as every year passes by, that hope starts to deplete every so slowly.

To get his mind off the mourning of his best friends and role model, Natsu, he would train. Romeo had just finished his lesson with his Sensei, and he still is yet to return to Fairy Tail. But instead he ran off into the forest to train more.

The rain was pounding onto his skin, and he was shivering at every touch of the cold water. Igniting his flames he continued to punch a huge tree, in attempt to knock it down with his bare hands, determined to make it fall before he was forced to return home.

With rage, anger, sadness, fear, he put all his emotions into his magic with every punch.

"For Lucy, for Gray, for Erza, for Mira, for Natsu, for Wendy!" Romeo cried with every punch, and soon enough the tree fell in defeat.

Romeo Painted in surprise as the tree came tumbling down to the ground, with a satisfying crash. He looked down to his fists and his fire was a new and unusual color.

Black, pitch black. Like none of his other flames.

"I did it!" He whispered to him self, and let out a sigh. His fist were covered in blood and bruises, but he didn't care, because now he knew he could protect his family.

So as the days went by, Romeo trained day and night to perfect not only his new flame, but the others as well. He eventually made a secret technique, and soon enough his family was back and he was ready to protect them.

 **Romeo P.O.V.**

Kai and I were having an extreme stare off, I saw that his awed expression has now turned into a prideful smirk. "You really think you can still save all your friends, just because you have a different color flame" Kai scoffed, but I kept my composure.

"This ends here Kai, I won't let you get away with this."

"Bring it one fire ball"

We stood there for another hot minute, and I could see the others from my peripherals. Elliot lay passed out, sprawled out on the ground with a gashing open wound on his back. Cheila was trying her best to heal the boy as much as she could, her tears blinding her and streaming down his face, she was scraping the last bit of her magic just like I was. Wendy was supporting Cheila as well, but she had all eyes on me.

I focused, 'Do this for your friends, to protect them' I thought. I took in one last deep breath, and took my stance. My movements were sharp and perfect, I spread my legs apart, placed my hands in a prayer position and a ball of my black fire formed into a powerful orb. A low growl escaped my lips, I was fully concentrated.

Kai tsked, "You really think you have enough magic power to finish such a powerful spell? Don't be so naive" he taunted.

"You underestimate me Kai, I'm not afraid. You are!" I shot back.

"Shut-up boy!" he cried in anger and took his black dust and formed it into a shape of a sword, and came running at me.

'Now's you chance!' I quickly thought.

"Rainbow fire secret technique: Black fire exploding flame!" I chanted with all my might

I had a direct hit on Kai and my black fire came coming toward him, it fully engulfed him my fire exploded and a final, blood curdling screech was heard from the evil man.

'Did I do it? Did I defeat him?'

My body felt heavy, and I felt my body crash onto the ground. I heard distant cries from my friends. I have no more magic, I'm totally out. My eyes started to feel heaving, but then someone was shaking me.

"Romeo, please don't close your eyes. Stay with me, please Romeo!" that voice, I know it any where. So I forced my eyes open.

"Wendy?" I called. "Oh my gosh Romeo, thank Mavis you're okay. You idiot!" my friend scolded as she cried harder.

I shakily raised my hand to the crying girls' back, rubbing circles with my thumb, hopping to calm her down. "It's alright Wendy, I'm fine. Let's go home." I said with a smile.

She choked on her laugh, but smiled, biting her lip she nodded in agreement.

"Romeo, Wendy look out!" I heard Cheila's distant cry of warning, but I already saw that Wendy was on her two feet ready to protect me. But she was already so injured, and is almost out of magic power. I was trying to force my body to get up and help her but it refused.

Wendy had an out stretched arm over my body ready to protect me. Kai had a spear made of black dust in his hand. He was bleeding and banged up, I can't believe he's still standing.

Wendy took in a deep breath and chanted "Sky Dragon's: Roar!" and at the same time Kai let the spear fly.

Wendy's roar had a direct hit on Kai, I'm sure he won't get up any more.

"Holy sh*t Wendy!" Cheila cried in fear.

I heard a hitched breath from the girl in front of me, and my eye's widened in horror.

A pool of blood began to surround Wendy's feet and drip down her tattered dress. A muffed scream was heard, but I couldn't see, think, hear or even process what had just happened.

I was afraid to look up because I know of the inevitable. But I did it any ways.

I slowly began to look up slowly. Blood was trickling down Wendy's legs, and her dress began to get stained by deep red blood. Then, my eyes began to tear up when I saw her crying, and our eyes met for a moment.

The spear that Kai threw, was now pierced through her torso. And she was _smiling... Smiling at me._ She mouthed something to me, but I couldn't make it out. My ears were ringing blocking me from hearing a single word.

A blur of her beautiful blue hair, fell to the ground with a crash. The spear had disappeared, and Wendy now lay motionless on the ground, blood pooling around her body. And it finally kicked into me. My eyes widened, and tears started to pool out like a waterfall.

"WENDY!"

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

"Romeo, Wendy look out!" Cheila cried, I turned to see that Kai was still alive and kicking. His skin was burnt and bruised and bleeding. I quickly got onto my feet ready for battle. I put an arm in front of Romeo as protection, but I knew it wouldn't do much, I was out of magic power, but I have to try!

Time slowed down, as Kai threw his spear I took in a deep breath, and chanted

"Sky Dragon: Roar!"

Kai was basted backwards off his feet, and went flying. He fell to the ground, this time, hopefully for good.

As I tried to take a deep breath of relive, I couldn't. Something was wrong.

"Holy sh*t Wendy!" The sky god slayer screamed.

But then it hit me... (No pun intended)

I jerked backwards, I hadn't realized that Kai got me. But once the smoke cleared, my eye sight became blurry, blood began to pool around me, through my shirt, down my legs. And a burning pain consumed my whole body. I looked down to my stomach in fear, Kai's spear was pierced through my stomach. My head started to spin and my heart was beating fast.

I turned to Romeo to see if he was safe, that was all that mattered. Our eyes met, and I could see tears forming in his eyes. I smiled at him the best I could, 'Don't cry' I thought, but I couldn't manage to get the words out of my mouth. I was probably going into shock.

Cheila's distant scream frightened me, but I'm glad that I was able to save my friends. I know that I'm probably going to die now... But for some reason I'm okay with that right now.

My vision started to blur and my heart was slowly pounding at my chest. But before the darkness could take me, I whispered "I love you guys"

And then all faded to black.

* * *

 **First of all sorry for the cliff hanger, I know! But trust me, it's gonna be worth the wait for the next chapter *hint- hint* Secondly sorry for the late update, lots of things have been keeping me busy! Thank you to all you readers, and to everyone to follows and favorite I love you all, I hope that I don't disappoint you guys because I haven't been able to post as much as I used to, and as much as I wanted to. However, I hope you all have a great last bit of your summer, I will try to get my next chapter out ASAP. But until then, don't forget to give me feedback on how I can improve my story!**

 **Music Dragon: Thanks guys so much, I still can believe 4,000 of you guys have read my story! I love you all so much I wish I could give you a hug, but for now virtual high-five *High-fives screen***

 **Wendy: Congrats Music! Keep it up!**

 **Music Dragon: Thanks Wendy!**

 **Romeo: Ya pretty good chapter this time too!**

 **Music Dragon: Thanks Romeo *Ruffles his hair***

 **Romeo: And I like how you gave me an awesome new flame!**

 **Music Dragon: Haha no problem Romeo, now let's do the ending shall we?**

 **Wendy: Don't forget to leave a review**

 **Romeo: and follow**

 **Wendy: And we'll see you next time**

 **Romeo: On Let Me Go!**

 **Happy: Aye!**


	15. Authors note 2

Hey guys, Music Dragon here.

First of all, I would like to take the time to say that I am so sorry for not being able to post as often as I wanted to. I really hope that I haven't let any of you guys down. Also sorry that this isn't a chapter.

So I just started school again, and I was super pumped on being able to get inspiration and writing more! But that completely changed this week, when I got accepted into a music leader ship team that I applied for and got into a senior Jazz group (But I'm still a junior so I'm really scared). So it's been an over whelming week, I was planning on releasing two new chapters, but I was never able to finish them because I'm going through an emotional roller coaster right now.

I just need some time, I'm trying to do my best to prioritize my life at the moment and I'm planning to do the best I can. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story, I will just not be able to post as often.

Please do not worry, I thank you for all the support you guys have given me, thank you for reading, and for giving me a reason to write to my fullest potential, and that's what I want to give you right back, a chapter that you guys would be proud of. So thanks again, the next chapter will be up very soon, but until then thank you and I will see you soon. Love you all!

Oh and if you have any questions, feel free to leave a PM thanks guys!

~Music Dragon


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Music Dragon here. I missed you guys so much! I'm so so so sorry for being gone for so long and for not updating very recently, school has been crazy. I've been having a little trouble with personal life and such, but I'm back. Thank you again so much for reading. Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! And with out further adieu, let's jump into the story!**

* * *

 **Romeo P.O.V.**

An array of Wendy's bright blue hair fell to the ground. Though I snapped up immediately, I caught her with a gasp and cradled her head in may arms before she crashed to the ground. My heart was pounding, and all I could do was cry, with my best friend, perhaps dead in my arms. All I could do is cry.

"Oh Mavis, I'm so sorry Wendy." I whispered over and over, hoping it would help with something. Anything.

Cheila ran over, weeping as well. "Move Romeo! I-I'm going to try to heal her" The pinkette said in between sobs. But I refused to let go. So Cheila decided to just move around me, for she knew that at this point I wouldn't budge.

Everything around us was destroyed, Kai was underneath a pile of debree and he was no where to be found. The guards that we had defeated earlier are all injured and surrendered to the ground. Elliot still lay motionless, passed out. However, you could still see the slow rise and fall of his chest, he was going to be okay, I wish I could say the same thing for Wendy.

Cheila started using her magic to heal Wendy, but the usual bright light of her magic was now a dull glow of purple. She was running low on magic power. I was all out too though, my body almost felt like shutting down. But Wendy made me hold on, like a ship and an anchor in a rough storm.

Everything was a blur, everything hurt, everything was slowly fading away. But she kept me here, she made me want to fight. Muffled voices in the back round made my head spin, someone was calling my name, but my head hurt so much I couldn't turn to the owner of the voice, let alone recognize it. The voice was strong and fear-less like Erza.

Soon after I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and carry me up from the ground, and I lost my grip on Wendy. "No! Stop!" I cried and screamed as the pair of arms ripped me away from my (dying) best friend. I slashed at the grip as much as I could, but I was so drained, it probably didn't do much.

I could hear the voice more clear now. "Shhh, Romeo, you're okay!" The voice reassuringly said, and I felt soft hands slowly stroking my hair, trying to calm me down. But I just sobbed and screamed into whoever this familiar person was.

Through my tears, and blurry vision, I saw brown curly hair in the corner of my eye, and I immediately knew who this person was. It's Rachel and Elizabeth, our instructors from the counsel! We are saved!

My breaths started to slow down when I started to calm my self, and I soon fell asleep to the sound of Rachel's steady heart beat and fast breathing.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a steady, loud beeping sound of a heart monitor. I lifted my hand to rub my groggy eyes, but failed. Looking down to my left arm, it was wrapped in bandages and my right arm felt too sore to move. Basically everything hurt. With a heavy sigh, I closed my eyes and calmed down.

"You're finally up" a strong, stern voice called out.

My eyes shot open, and I saw standing by the door frame, was Elizabeth. Her long purple hair in a thick messy bun. "Oh hey" I managed to spit out, but my throat was as dry as a desert.

"How are you doing?" she questioned, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm fine. Seen better days" I started, but paused. "How are my friends? Are they okay?" I questioned back.

With a long, quiet sigh she spoke up "They could be better, Cheila she's fine. Minimal injuries, she just needed to get her strength back but she hasn't left that blue haired girl's side for even a minute" she stopped and smiled almost remembering something. "The boy, Mavis, still hasn't woken up. But thanks to Cheila, his wounds are not a problem."

Elizabeth paused, leaving the room silent except for the beeping heart monitor. "And what about my friend, Wendy?" I asked cautiously. Elizabeth closed her eyes and looked away.

* * *

"She's... she's not doing so good. She hasn't woken up yet, but we have had to bring her back a few times, if you know what I mean" Elizabeth managed to answer.

I stared at her with wide eyes... 'This is all my fault' I thought to my self. I'm supposed to protect her. "Can I see her?" I said as I looked desperately into her eyes. "Of course!" she responded immediately "However, I need to tell you something first" she continued. I could feel a nervous aura from her, and simply responded by nodding my head slowly.

"Alright, first of all you've been asleep for about three days now"

"Three days!" I shouted, bolting up wards and regretting it soon after due to the fiery pain in my chest. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued.

"Yes, and now you and your group are in a 'situation' right now, so that's a problem. And the fact that you have less than a week of training left to survive the attacks" she exclaimed.

"Damn it!" I swore through gritted teeth and balled fists. "Damn it all" I growled once again in a low whisper.

Elizabeth walked over to the side of my bed and put her cold hands onto mine, and my muscles subconsciously let loose and I calmed down. A little.

"Listen to me" she instructed sternly looking into my eyes. "We need you and Cheila. We need your help to save every one. The Leviathan have already been closing in on us, and we have been trying to fight back but with the little training we've been able to give to you kids. I don't know what I can do at this point."

I looked back at her with sympathy, but she's right. I came here to help everyone, I will protect Wendy, and I will go back home.

"I get it Elizabeth, let me get on my feet and I'll finish training strong. I know this is something I have to do. For everyone and for her." I answered slowly feeling more and more dizzy as I finished my sentence.

Elizabeth looked up to me with the slightest smile and nodded "Thank you Romeo. Now get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you"

With a slight nod, I lay back and feel into a dreamless dream.

* * *

 **Hey every one, I am so sorry for being gone for so long. School has been taking it's toll on me, and I feel horrible about this chapter and for not writing as much as I wished I could. But I'm still going to try regardless. Thank you so much for still reading and for all your follows and favorites and reviews. You who are reading this right now, makes me want to keep writing. So thank you. I'm not 100% sure when I'm updating next but I'm gonna do my best, that's a promise. And if you have and questions or if any of you could help me write, I would really appreciate if you could PM me or leave a review. I love you all, thank you ^_^**

 **~Music Dragon**


End file.
